Frenesí
by LeskaBell Uzumaki
Summary: Honrado con la capacidad de cambiar a cualquier forma, Naruto Uzumaki es la máxima autoridad cuando se trata de los cambia-formas del país del fuego, y como el Shihai-tekina, su palabra es ley. Con lo que no contaba es que sus animales interiores ronronearan por un gato de lengua viperina. Advt: YAOI, Narusasu. Lenguaje vulgar, un poco de violencia, M-preg y mucho lemon
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola chicas! ¿Como están? Este es mi primer fanfic que hago de Naruto, en realidad, es el primer fic Yaoi que me animo a escribir así que tenganme un poquito de paciencia. Esta idea se me ocurrió cuando estaba leyendo un libro que se llama Omega & Alpha. Es hetero, pero me los imagine en Naruto y Sasuke y así surgió mi idea. OJO, no es plagió ni nada por el estilo, ni tampoco es una adaptación del libro, este fue mi fuente de inspiración pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **ACLARATORIA IMPORTAN** **TE: Todo el munddo sabe que los lobos se agrupan en manadas, que cazan en grupo, y que precisamente en el número y compenetración de la manada es donde reside el verdadero poder y el peligro de los mismos. También es importante saber que en toda manada hay un Alpha (quien es el que lidera a la manada), los betas (que vendría siendo como el segundo al mando o en dado caso la mano derecha del Alpha), el omega es un lobo solitario. Es decir, no pertenece a ninguna manada en particular.** Esta es la idea de la autora del libro y la cual me ha gustado. Se que en muchos libros, fics se ha usado al omega como él más débil, pero, en el libro que yo me inspire no era así. Pero seguir explicándolos sería delatar muchas cosas que descubrirán a medida que avance la historia, así que les pido paciencia.

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino, Sasuke y Naruto hubieran terminado juntos y Jiraya no hubiera muerto.

Espero que les guste el prólogo que es como un adelanto del primer capitulo. Aun no se cuando lo subiré pero apenas lo tenga listo, será subido para su disfrute.

Tuve que reeditar este capítulo chicas, según las reglas del Omegaverse el omega vendría siendo Sasuke. Lamento los incovenientes o las confusiones no manejaba la información requerida para hacer este tipo de historias yaoi con cambia formas, por lo mismo lo reedite.

Puse a Naruto en una clasificación diferente, muchos a partir de ahora lo llamaran Shihai-Tekina, el siguiente capítulo se explicará por que.

Shihai-tekina significa dominante en japones.

Sin más que decir, ¡Enjoy!

* * *

 ** _Sinopsis_**

* * *

Honrado con la capacidad de cambiar a cualquier forma, Naruto Uzumaki es la máxima autoridad cuando se trata de los cambia-formas del país del fuego, y como el Shihai-tekina su palabra es ley.

Cuidar de su gente no es tarea fácil ni un juego de niños, mucho menos cuando cambia-formas renegados empiezan a atacar. Su necesidad principal es el de cuidar de los suyos y protegerlos sobre cualquier costo. Al menos, hasta que lo encontró a él. Con una lengua viperina y unos ojos tan negros como la noche, Sasuke llego a su vida para poner a todos sus animales interiores a ronronear de gozo, no importa si el dulce gatito saca sus garras, Naruto se encargara con mucho gusto de domesticar a su gato interior, incluso, si tiene que amarrarlo a su cama.

Sasuke Uchiha se encontraba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Al seguirle la pista al traidor de su hermano termino en el territorio del Shihai-tekina , acusado de ser uno de los cambia-formas renegados, su gato interior saca las garras para poner en su sitio a aquel lobo maloliente, lo que no contaba es que en ese instante el Shihai-tekina hiciera acto de presencia. Ahora no sólo tenía que soportar a un lobo maloliente, sino también al idiota más grande del planeta. Y aunque su gato ronroneara de aprobación por semejante macho, Sasuke no cederá. Al menos, no de inmediato.

Por desgracia para ambos el momento no puede ser peor, los renegados han invadido el país del fuego buscando venganza, para proteger al hombre que hace vibrar su corazón y su cuerpo, Naruto tendrá que enfrentarse contra los que han invadido sus dominios para iniciar una guerra.

.

.

.

 **Prólogo**

.

.

.

En una posada en tierra de nadie, tres figuras, dos de ellas altas, musculosas y masculinas, mientras que la tercera era pequeña, esbelta y femenina.

Caminaban apresuradamente evadiendo a cualquier persona que se les interponía en el camino. Uno de ellos gruño con disgusto cuando un hombre anciano se tropezó contra él, no ayudo al viejo a levantarse, le daba exactamente igual por lo que siguió su camino haciendo caso omiso a los gritos de aquel viejo que se encontraba desparramado en el suelo con una mano en su cadera adolorida.

―Que grosero ―expresó de forma burlona la figura femenina, espero un poco pero no obtuvo ninguna repuesta. Bufó con desagrado, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos. Un dúo de idiotas amargados que no podían establecer una conversación con algún ser vivo aun si sus vidas dependían de ello. Eran unos imbéciles. De cierta manera un poco retorcida, le hacía falta el idiota numero tres. Al menos con ese, podía pelear y discutir todo lo que ella quisiera. Lástima que se encontraba en una misión de reconocimiento.

Siguieron su recorrido hasta que cruzaron la frontera de aquella tierra abandonada por la mano de dios. La figura masculina que había chocado con aquel anciano se detuvo mientras olisqueaba el aire en busca de algún olor familiar. Al no percibir nada, saco de su bolsillo trasero un medallón de oro. Se quedo observándolo de manera profunda. Ese medallón era lo único ―exceptuando su orgullo― que le quedaba de su clan. Su maldito hermano se había encargado de arrasar con todo.

―Sasuke ―hablo la segunda voz masculina―. ¿Estás seguro de entrar a los dominios del Shihai-tekina?

La repuesta que obtuvo fue una ceja alzada y una mirada fría e indiferente. Mientras seguía su camino.

Después de haber cruzado la frontera y pisando los terrenos del fuego, el grupo se dispuso a descansar.

―No creo que te reciban con los brazos abiertos después de todos los desastres que hizo tu clan ―dijo Karin burlona después de permanecer en silencio unos cinco minutos―. La verdad, pienso que en el momento que entres al territorio del fuego tu vida será condenada.

―Karin ―regaño Juugo―. No te pases.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras seguía con la mirada fija en Sasuke. Él no era su alfa, por lo tanto Karin no le debía obediencia, ella cumplía con hacerle ver la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Después de los sucesos de antaño realizados por el clan Uchiha ―los cuales fueron desterrados por el Shihai-tekina anterior―, sabía muy bien lo que a su amigo podría esperarle si seguía con esa loca idea adentrarse al país del fuego de manera incógnita. ¡Ya habían cruzado la frontera! Solo les quedaba unos tramos más y estarían cerca de la ciudad.

Ella conocía al Shihai-tekina actual, por todos los dioses ¡Era su jodido primo! Naruto era un amor, pero, cuando rompían sus reglas, o su gente estaba en amenaza se convertía en el depredador que por naturaleza era. Aunque no lo pareciera ella apreciaba mucho a Sasuke, estos últimos seis meses compartiendo con él y los dos idiotas que lo seguían a todos lados, habían servido para que ella les tomara cariño.

Pero una cosa estaba clara, ella nunca traicionaría a su Shihai-tekina , su pantera interior era completamente sumisa al lado de su primo, y si Sasuke llegaba a hacer algo y lo consideraban una amenaza para su gente, ella misma lo mataría. Y Sasuke era consciente de eso. Y no temía para nada.

Los tres percibieron el ligero olor a agua de mar, eso significaba que Suigetsu se encontraba cerca.

Unos pocos minutos después la figura del peliblanco se dejó ver. Venía un poco sudado y con la respiración agitada. Al verlos a los tres su expresión cambio. El pánico se había apoderado de su rostro, mientras la palidez se entendía por sus pómulos. Empezó a correr con más fuerza, y los sensibles oídos de Sasuke recogieron los gritos que lanzaba en su dirección.

― ¡Maldita sea! ¡Corran!

A su lado sintió como Karin se tensaba mientras empezaba a recoger los olores en el ambiente.

―Santa mierda ―murmuro ella con el pánico extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, se giro y les clavo sus garras en los antebrazos a Juugo y a Sasuke―. ¡Váyanse de aquí, ahora mismo joder!

Ignorando el pánico que emanaban de la mujer a su lado, Sasuke la miro con indiferencia.

― ¿A qué te refieres, Karin?

A la mujer le temblaba el labio inferior cuando clavo sus ojos en él.

―Se acercan ―susurro. Antes de que él pudiera preguntarle a que se refería, ella se anticipo a su pregunta y le respondió―. Son los exterminadores del Shihai-tekina. Notaron nuestra presencia, y ahora vienen a exterminar la amenaza. ¡Te dije que era una jodida mala idea!

Usando todo el autocontrol que él poseía no se dejo dominar por el miedo que empezó a embargarlo. No por los exterminadores, estaba seguro que podía con ellos. El problema era si él Shihai-tekina venía junto con ellos, él no tendría una maldita oportunidad. Y eso su jaguar lo sabía.

Apretó el brazo de Karin quitándose sus garras de encima, haciendo que la sangre emanara de la herida hecha por esas garras. Algo insignificante que no necesitaba de su atención en esos momentos. Cuando Suigetsu llego a lado de ellos le costaba retomar el aliento, había corrido como un loco para evitar que sus amigos cruzaran la frontera. Había llegado tarde, y ahora tendrían que luchar con esos jodidos exterminadores. Una maldita mierda, si se lo preguntaban.

― ¿El Shihai-tekina viene con ellos? ―preguntó Sasuke. El nunca había estado cerca del Shihai-tekina, por lo tanto no podía reconocer su olor, si bien su animal interior podría reconocerlo apenas lo viera, esa no era la idea.

Karin, la única del grupo que ha tenido contacto directo con el Shihai-tekina, cerró los ojos e inhalo profundamente. El alivio la embargo cuando no pudo recoger el aroma de su primo. Con los ojos brillantes miro a Sasuke y negó con la cabeza en el mismo momento en el que un equipo de lobos y un oso los rodeaba. Eran unos cuatro en total, pan comido. Uno de ellos, un lobo grande con el pelaje de un color grisáceo, se acerco al grupo, de un momento a otro se transformo en un hombre alto y grande, un alfa en toda la regla. Desnudo, clavo sus ojos negros en Karin la cual se tensó al reconocerlo.

―Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí, querida sobrina ―Dijo con seriedad―. Espero que tengas una buena explicación para que te encuentres rodeaba de un grupo de renegados.

Karin frunció el ceño pero no respondió. Mientras el hombre seguía mirando a Karin, los demás lobos empezaron a moverse. El primero en atacar, fue un lobo negro que se tiro sobre Juugo en el instante en el que él cambiaba a su forma de leopardo. Suigetsu cambió a su forma de pantera, mientras el oso lanzó un gruñido de furia y lanzaba sus zarpazos contra él. El peliblanco, siguió mirando a Karin mientras le hacia una seña al lobo restante. El lobo con el pelaje de un rico color chocolate, se giro y se marcho a una velocidad impresionante.

Karin sabía lo que significaba. Cuando vio como su tío Kakashi se lanzaba contra Sasuke y ambos se enfrascaban en una pelea un solo pensamiento llegaba su mente.

 _Puta mierda,_ su jodido primo iba a matarla.

Sip, Naruto iba a cabrearse en serio.

* * *

¿Y bien que les parece? ¿Merezco una oportunidad?

La verdad, amo el Sasunaru. Pero, cuando esta idea llego a mi mente simplemente no pude imaginarme a Sasuke como dominante, y después de estar viendo Doujinshi Narusasu, pues podrán imaginárselo. Los amo a ambos, son simplemente el uno para el otro. No importa si es Sasunaru, o Narusasu. Naruto siempre será de Sasuke y vicerversa. Quizás a medida que avance y mis ideas empiecen a crecer puede que intente algo con Sasuke de seme, aunque lo dudo.

Ahora sí. ¿Que hará Karin cuando Naruto llegue? ¿Naruto peleará con Sasuke? jajaja, ya lo veremos...

Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias, criticas, y demás. Todo, pero con respeto mis dulces niñas. Así que sin más, esperaré sus comentarios.

 ** _LeskaBell Uzumaki_**


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola chicas! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero y lo disfruten.

Pero antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews, follows y favs que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias a ellos pude mejorar cosas en este capítulo y modificar otras que me parecían razonables y convenientes para que la historia avance como se deba.

Se que hubo muchas confunciones porque puse a Naruto de Omega cuando había escrito que sería un Narusasu. Nuevamente les pido una disculpa por no haberme informado como debía para escribir esta historia, así que modifique este cap y el prólogo. Al contener este fic M-preg, Sasuke tendrá que ser omega.

Sasuke será el Omega, y Naruto será el Shihai-Tekina. Se preguntaran ¿que demonios es eso? Jajaa, pues lo sabrán cuando lean el capítulo. Esta historia seguirá siendo Narusasu hasta el final.

Shihai-Tekina significa Dominante en japones.

Sin más nada que decir, ¡disfruten de la lectura muchachonas!

* * *

I

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki se deleitaba escuchando la delicada voz de su compañera de cama, Hinata Hyuga ―una loba bastante amable y cariñosa―, quien después de una buena hora de sexo se dedicaba a darle algunos mimos y contarle lo que pasaba con los nuevos cachorros que habían tenido su madrina Kurenai y su compañero Azuma. Naruto no se consideraba alguien paciente, de haber sido cualquier otra mujer u hombre ―ya sea humano, cambia-formas, vampiro, o lo que sea―, lo habría despachado inmediatamente de su cama y se hubiera puesto en movimiento con su patrullaje habitual. Pero ese no era el caso, a su lobo interior le gustaba mucho el olor de Hinata, así como su voz también. Aunque sus otros animales internos no pensaran lo mismo, eran bastante pacientes con la chica.

Acariciando el largo y sedoso cabello de ella, Naruto se giro para ver la hora en su mesita de noche. Las seis de la tarde. Acomodándose mejor en la cama se relajo por completo. Tenía al menos una hora más para empezar su patrullaje en sus dominios, como el Shihai-tekina ― el más poderoso de todos los licántropos ― su palabra era ley. Mucho había cambiado a lo largo de los siglos, pero una cosa sigue siendo la misma. Sólo un Alfa poseía el Shihai-tekina, es decir, llevaba la marca de todas las razas y poseía la capacidad de cambiar a cualquiera de ellos. Eso significaba que todos los cambia-formas le debían sumisión total y respeto. En el país del fuego, él estaba a cargo, y eso no estaba abierto a discusión.

Pero en estos momentos, lo único que le apetecía a Naruto es perderse en los dulces muslos de Hinata y saborear la dulce crema que se deslizaba por estos.

―¡Naruto! ―grito una voz masculina antes de entrar a sus aposentos de forma precipitada. Si hubiera sido cualquier cambia-formas el que haya interrumpido su diversión, Naruto le fuera rebanado la garganta. No era para nadie un secreto lo mucho que a él le gustaba su intimidad, y todos lo respetaban. Sólo existían cuatro personas en todo el mundo que se atrevían a interrumpirlo en cualquier situación sin importarles o temer que él les diera un mordisco en el culo. Y entre ellos se encontraba su tío Iruka ―aunque no era su tío de sangre, lo quería como tal. Después de todo, lo crío desde cachorro―, aunque su tío no era para nada mal educado y siempre respetaba su espacio, debía ser algo de suma importancia si se encontraba tan agitado.

―¿Qué pasa? ―pregunto de manera perezosa aún sin importarle que su tío lo observara mientras jugueteaba con el pezón izquierdo de Hinata.

―Renegados ―fue todo lo que dijo, y aún así Naruto ni sin inmuto.

―¿Y eso qué? ―Pregunto poniendo los ojos en blanco, para continuar con una calma que resultaba inquietante―. Si tu estas aquí sólo y sin el pervertido de mi tío Kakashi entonces eso quiere decir que él, Shikamaru, Chouji se están encargando de la amenaza. Así que dime lo que en realidad quieres decirme.

Iruka suspiro mientras veía como los ojos azules de Naruto lo miraban intensamente sin dejar de jugar con los pezones de la pequeña loba que se retorcía en la cama. Era una advertencia clara y concisa. _Habla o te joderé._

Sabiendo que si seguía tratando de buscar una excusa para qué Naruto no castigará a Karin, sólo conseguiría que este se cabreara aún más.

―No vienen solos ―Naruto entrecerró los ojos e Iruka desistió de la idea de ayudar a quien consideraba una de sus sobrinas más queridas―Karin está con ellos.

Silencio.

Era todo lo que había recibido como repuesta. Si Naruto se hubiera puesto a gruñir, despotricar y gritar blasfemias contra Karin, Iruka se hubiera relajado un poco. Pero que la respuesta de su Shihai-tekina fuera silencio era lo peor de todo. Sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación sólo serviría para echar más leña al fuego, Iruka por poco decidía mantenerse callado. Pero no podía. Su lobo le exigía que le dijera todo a quien reconocía como su superior e Iruka no podía callar.

―Y con el hermano de Uchiha Itachi ―Al escuchar la mención de ese apellido Naruto se tensó. Incluso la pequeña loba que hace unos momentos su olor era velado por el de su excitación, ahora era sustituida por la furia. Nadie quería a un Uchiha cerca de su Shihai-tekina. Nadie.

Con toda la calma que él no poseía en esos momentos, se levanto con cuidado de no dañar a la pequeña hembra que le enviaba una mirada de preocupación y estiro todo sus músculos. Naruto conto hasta tres y le dio la espalda a su tío en un intento de seguir destilando calma.

―¿Karin y un Uchiha, eh? ―Lanzó esa pregunta al aire. Ninguna de las dos personas en la habitación le respondió. No serviría de nada.

Dos segundos después y el grito de rabia del Shihai-tekina se escucho por todo el lugar, cuatro segundos más tarde y se vio la figura de un lobo rojo y grande correr a toda velocidad hacía la frontera…

.

.

.

La sangre corría por sus venas de manera frenética. Su corazón bombeaba tan fuerte que incluso sus finos oídos captaban el sonido. Estaba furioso, sus animales gruñían de cólera dentro de sí, pero uno de los más furiosos era el jaguar. Karin junto con Ino eran sus malditas consentidas. La jodida cachorra podía pedirle el cielo y él se lo bajaría. Esa pequeña mocosa malcriada iba a aprender que con sus normas nadie se metía. ¿Perderse casi siete meses y luego aparecer con un pequeño grupo de renegados? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Lanzando un gruñido por la bajo corrió aún más fuerte. A su nariz le llegaron distintos olores, reconociendo el de los suyos como el de los invasores. Estaba cabreado, cabreado… y mareado. Uno de los olores que llego a él lo mareo por un segundo, inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza. No era tiempo de pensar en nada más que no sea en darles una patada en el culo a los idiotas que invadieron su territorio y a la mocosa impertinente. Vagamente era consciente de que Iruka y Hinata lo seguían. Estaba bien que Iruka lo hiciera, pero Hinata no. Era una dulce hembra sumisa que no le gustaban las riñas. Sabía que se preocupaba por él e incluso sabía que albergaba sentimientos hacía su persona. Cosa que lo alagaba e inflaba su ego, pero que de ninguna maldita manera podía corresponder. Le gustaba el sexo con ella, no importaba si era rudo o si le daba por morder, o azotar, a Hinata sólo le importaba complacerlo. Eso estaba bien, pero él necesitaba algo más que sumisión, él era cazador por naturaleza, mezclando eso con todos sus animales interiores bueno…

Decidió que luego pensaría en eso, en estos precisos momentos él necesitaba tener la cabeza enfocada en una sola cosa. Sintió como Iruka apresuraba el paso y se ponía a su lado, el lobo le dirigió una mirada que supo interpretar.

 _No seas tan duro con ella_ le rogaban sus ojos negros. Pues que se jodiera, pensó Naruto. La malcriada necesitaba un escarmiento.

El olor a lilas con miel le llego a la nariz, como también el nerviosismo de su prima. Al parecer no había cambiado a su forma animal. Bueno, eso era una maldita ventaja para él. Fue consciente de los gruñidos y gemidos de dolor, supo que estaba llegando al lugar al escuchar el rugido de furia de Chouji en su forma de oso, el grandote estaba enojado y un Chouji enojado era como una patada en los testículos.

 _Doloroso._

Apresuro el paso y unos segundos después se detuvo abruptamente y se analizó el panorama que se extendía frente a él.

Reconoció a Shikamaru el cual se encontraba enfrascado en una pelea con un leopardo, Chouji intentaba descuartizar a una pantera y casi lo estaba logrando. Clavo sus ojos en la figura temblorosa de Karin, la cual lo miraba con miedo.

 _Espera y verás dulzura_ dijo para sus adentros _espera y verás._

Su atención se desvió hacia al lobo del pelaje grisáceo que peleaba con una pantera negra con unos ojos rojos. Lo reconoció de inmediato, si bien Itachi en su forma animal era mucho más grande, su hermano al parecer era igual de letal. Naruto se vio hipnotizado por los movimientos de este, la manera en que esquivaba los ataques de Kakashi, como se lanzaba directamente a la yugular de su tío y como este lo esquivaba con facilidad, analizo a la pantera a conciencia sin importarle nada más.

 _Lindo gatito_ ronroneo su pantera. Escucho el gruñido de rabia de Iruka cuando el felino logro darle un mordisco en el lomo a su tío.

 _Santa mierda._

Fue algo instantáneo, cuando vio como su tío se preparaba para rasgarla la garganta al gatito su pantera interior tomo el control y sólo bastaron dos segundos para cambiar de lobo a pantera y lanzarse contra su tío.

Los gruñidos y los mordiscos volaron de aquí para allá, cuando choco con su tío ambos rodaron por el suelo por el impacto, Kakashi logró darle un mordisco cerca del lomo y él logro clavarle las garras con fuerza en una de sus patas traseras. Cuando su tío lo reconoció él ya se había girado para enfrentar al renegado gatito. Ambos felinos se miraron a los ojos retándose con la mirada, Naruto se impuso ante su adversario, irguió su figura y empezó con un ligero gruñido bajo. Al notar que el gato aún seguía retándole con esos ojos rojo, se enfureció. Un instante después y Naruto se había lanzado contra él.

Sasuke gimió internamente cuando la poderosa pantera se lanzo contra él y lo tumbo al suelo, se golpeo una de sus patas pero aún así siguió desafiándole con la mirada. El enorme felino había salido de la nada y había quitado del medio aquel lobo grisáceo maloliente. No es que oliera mal, porque en realidad no era así, simplemente no soportaba a los lobos imbéciles que se creían que podían joderlo por ser un omega y un felino. Cuando la pantera le gruño en toda la cara su pantera gimió dentro sí.

 _Maldita sea._

Era el jodido Shihai-tekina.

Fue cuestión de un segundo cuando su parte animal se reveló al humano que le gritaba que peleara y no se rindiera, pero el animal no estaba de acuerdo, así que mostro su cuello en señal de sumisión y respeto, había reconocido a aquel que era superior a él y tenía que ofrecerle sus respetos. Si fuera sido cualquier otro alfa Sasuke le hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero no, no era un alfa cualquiera, era el jodido Shihai-tekina y si quería conservar su pellejo y buscar al maldito de su hermano no podía desafiarlo.

La pantera ―de un extraño pelaje que variaba entre el negro y el rojo― gruñó más fuerte y coloco su mandíbula en su garganta, si lo deseaba podía arrancarla la garganta de cuajo y él no podría hacer nada. Unos instantes después sintió como la pantera cambio y un cuerpo humano era ahora lo que se encontraba encima de él, pero aún así siguió mostrando su garganta. Sabía que sólo serían cuestión de segundos para que el otro cambiara. No se arriesgaría.

―Cambia ―Naruto le gruñó a la pantera que aún seguía mostrándole la garganta, este se negaba y seguía en su forma animal. La paciencia no era su mejor virtud y estaba empezando a cabrearse a niveles insospechables. Alzo su cabeza y vio que su tio Kakashi ya había controlado la situación, Chouji tenía inmovilizado a una pantera que tenía una mirada de molestia, Shikamaru ya había cambiado a su forma humana y sangraba un poco pues había sido herido. El jaguar que peleaba antes con él se encontraba inconsciente y en su forma humana siendo cargado por tu tío Kakashi. Hinata aun en su forma de loba se acerco a un Shikamaru herido mientras en muestra de cariño le lamia la herida del muslo izquierdo, su prima Karin estaba siendo acariciada por el hocico de su tío Iruka. Dirigió su mirada al idiota testarudo bajo él.

―Cambia ahora, no hagas que te obligue a ello ―advirtió. Noto la indecisión del otro pero unos instantes después ya había cambiado a su forma humana mientras se levantaba con una mirada altiva y con precaución. Antes de que digiera algo para incrementar el enojo que lo manejaba en esos momentos de un rápido movimiento lo golpeo en la nuca y atrapó su cuerpo inconsciente antes de que chocara contra el piso y lo acuesto suavemente en la grama.

Sin importarle las miradas intensas que se clavaban en su nuca bajó la cabeza y aspiró profundamente, hasta que su pecho ardió. El aroma de la vainilla, leche, canela, azúcar y la esencia masculina a hierba pura lo abrumó.

 _¡Maldita sea sino olía bien!_

Este era el tipo de olor que podría hacer que un hombre se pierda, limpio, fresco, tentador y excitante. Su polla se hinchó y pulsó cuando una erótica imagen mental de ambos retozando en su cuarto apareció. Se imaginaba quitándole la ropa, saboreando su piel sedosa y luego desaparecer entre sus piernas durante horas. Él lo besaría desde la boca y trabajaría su camino hasta abajo, se burlaría de él y lamería su pene de arriba abajo, chuparía con fuerza la punta y quizás le daría un ligero mordisco para luego calmar el ardor con su lengua, lo chuparía una y otra vez hasta que el gritara su nombre una y otra vez.

Él tendría un sabor increíble. Estaba seguro de ello. Negó con la cabeza en un estúpido intento de alejar la excitación que bañaba su cuerpo como fuego líquido ardiendo por sus venas. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

―¡Naruto! ―Le grito Kakashi, al darle la espalda a su tío y a los demás le permitía no poderse en evidencia con la terrible y grande erección que le llegaba al vientre. Aún así, sabía que todos podían oler lo excitado que estaba. El grito de su tío era sólo para esperar órdenes de su parte.

―Váyanse y lleven a los otros dos para un interrogatorio ―ordeno sin mirarlos. Por unos segundos sintió el ambiente volverse tenso. Naruto sabía que ninguno querían dejarlo ahí y mucho menos con la bonita carga que llevaba encima. No porque creyeran que era un peligro para él, sino por la reacción que había tenido con el gato arisco

―Naruto ―gruño Kakashi a sus espaldas―. Espero que sepas lo que haces.

Ignorando a su tío deliberadamente tensó todos sus músculos en un vago intento de controlarse a sí mismo, fue vagamente consciente que todos habían abandonado el lugar, y eso era lo peor de todo. No entendía… no, en realidad no quería buscarle un significado o una razón por la que estaba tan empalmado por el simple olor del muchacho. Fácilmente pudo notar que era un omega y eso no servía de nada para calmar sus instintos.

Por un momento considero la idea de dejarlo tirado y que cuando recobrara la conscienca se marchara. Podría mentirle a Kakashi o simplemente decirle que se le dio la gana de dejarlo marchar. Quizás el muchacho tenía algún amigo aparte de los dos idiotas y la mocosa de su prima que se preocupara por él. Quizás tenía algún amante…

Un gruñido gutural de rabia se deslizó hasta la garganta.

Oh, sí. Definitivamente tenía que dejarlo y marcharse. Sin condiciones. Reaccionando como lo estaba haciendo podría conducir a cosas que no quería pensar, como compañeros y lazos de sangre. Le diría a Kakashi que lo dejo ir por lastima o quizás simplemente no le diría absolutamente nada y que fuera a tomar por el culo si quería. El no debía explicaciones… al menos, no completas y verdaderas.

Sabía que estaba jodido en el momento en que lo levantó en sus brazos y todos las bestias debajo de su piel gruñeron de satisfacción, cada una frotando contra el interior de la piel. Llegaron al mismo tiempo luchando por un lugar para liberarse y hacer su propia marca única de reclamación.

Todas las formas de animales que poseía habían elegido al azar hembras u omegas de los cuales habían disfrutado en los últimos años, pero nunca habían expresado su aprobación al mismo tiempo.

 _Santa puta mierda._

La sensación lo sacudió y lo puso fuera de balance. Tropezó con él en sus brazos, como un borracho descuidado en plena faena y luchó para permanecer en forma humana. Quería que sus bestias dieran marcha atrás y gruñó cuando no obedecieron. El aire frío acariciaba las gotas de sudor en la frente, enfriándolo hasta que tuvo el control una vez más.

 _Tengo que conseguir su culo lejos de mí,_ pensó frenéticamente.

El pensamiento lo puso de rodillas y aún más cuando un fuerte dolor le atenazó todo el cuerpo resultado de un cambio inevitable. Todas sus bestias primordiales estaban luchando por la supremacía y lo estaban desgarrando desde adentro en un vano intento de tomar el control. Era algo totalmente frenético y algo que jamás la había ocurrido. Sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, y sólo una cosa podría calmar a sus bestias, pero al hacerlo se estaría condenando lo quisiera o no.

Trato de luchar contra todos pero le fue imposible, el oso rugió de furia, el lobo aulló colérico, la pantera siseó en advertencia y los demás gruñían y siseaban en su contra.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, aceptó la voluntad de sus mitades animal y enterró su cara en el cuello del muchacho inconsciente, tirando de su perfume en sus pulmones. La fragancia fue como un bálsamo que penetró en sus fosas nasales, serpenteó a través de su cuerpo, domando y calmando a sus animales. Lanzó su lengua fuera y probó la piel a lo largo de su garganta, lamiendo con reverencia su carne tierna. Con esa primera experiencia de su dulzura el calor en sus huesos aumentó y el hormigueo a lo largo de la superficie de su piel se desvaneció.

 _Bien Naruto_ , se dijo a si mismo _estas muy jodido._

 _Maldito infierno._

Un solo pensamiento lleno su mente mientras corría a través del bosque en dirección a su casa.

¿Cómo demonios les explicaría a sus abuelos que su compañero era un Uchiha?

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció? Realmente espero que les haya gustado, y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia haganmelo saber chicas.

Quiero decirles que no sea para cuando traiga el segundo capítulo pero trataré de actualizar la historia cada fin de semana. Los días pueden variar, es decir, puede ser un viernes, un sábado o un domingo. Trararé de que así sea.

Gracias de nuevo por sus reviews.

Nos leemos pronto, prontito dulzuras.

 ** _LeskaBell Uzumaki_**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? ¡No me maten!

Dios, dos mese sin actualizar. ¡Disculpenme chicas T.T! Pero he estado muy ocupada, y aun ni siquiera he salido de vacaciones de la universidad. Salgo la semana que viene;c, tengo que hacer dos ensayos y estudiarlos para un examen, pero aquí estoy subiendo este capítulo para no tenerlas en el limbo. Espero les guste, adore todos y cada unos de sus reviews, gracias por sus comentarios y sugerencias. ¡Gracias, linduras! También, por poner mi historia en favoritos, seguirla, y tambien ponerme en alerta. Llenan mi corazón de emoción.

ALERTA: Chicas, como bien todas han leído en la descripción del fic, esta historia contendrá mucho lemon, lime, caricias ardientes y toda la cosa. Según todo lo que he leído y las historias sobre "cambia-formas" ellos realmente -desde mi punto de vista- ven el sexo como algo natural. Para aquellas que les gusta las cosas paso a paso, lento y así, este fic no será de esa manera. Aquí todo será un sube y baja -literal-, pueden haber acercamientos sexuales en algun momento inesperado o no. Espero que lo entiendan, y para mayor comodidad, cambiaré el fic a Rating "M", para que esten informadas.

Espero poder actualizar con más tiempo y no tardarme tato la proxima vez. Sin mas que decir, disfruten de la lectura cositas bonitas.

* * *

II

* * *

Naruto respiro profundamente antes de entrar a la casa de sus abuelos. Sabía por experiencia propia, que no debía hacerlos esperar. Se sintió más tranquilo al saber que la bonita carga que llevaba encima haces unos momentos se encontraba en su casa, específicamente en su cama.

 _Sooo, muchacho. No vayas por ahí._

Frunció el ceño cuando intento una vez más no cambiar a ninguno de sus animales. Le sorprendía un poco que especialmente _él_ , no estuviera jodiéndolo, pero lo agradecía enormemente. Sin tocar, entró dentro de la enorme casa. Saludo a una omega de la manada, y siguió su camino por el largo pasillo de la casa de sus abuelos. Giro a la derecha, y empujó la puerta para poder entrar al salón, donde normalmente se reunían para tratar algunas cosas referentes a la manada. El piso de madera pulido, fue lo primero que vio. Los sillones de cuero negro que tanto le gustaban a su abuelo, estaban distribuidos de tal manera, de que todos pudieran verse la cara. El enorme ventanal, le daba una vista panorámica del bosque. Su abuelo, Jiraiya, estaba recostado sobre la chimenea, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria.

Sin cambiar su expresión seria, se sentó cómodamente en uno de los sillones de cuero. Miro a su abuelo, y este a su vez, le devolvió la mirada.

―Supongo que ya lo sabes ―dijo con voz relajada. Su abuelo asintió. Naruto suspiro mientras buscaba con la mirada a su abuela, al no encontrarla, volteo a mirar a su abuelo de forma interrogante. Jiraiya suspiro y miro a su nieto con sorna.

―Salió y no me dijo a donde iba ―explico―. De seguro esta por regresar, ella se muere por hablar contigo.

Si no fuera ya un cambiante grande patea culos, hubiera temblado de tan sólo escuchar lo que su abuelo acababa de decir. Pero como ya era un niño grande, simplemente se encogió de hombros como si no le importara.

―Supongo ―murmuro en respuesta. Ambos machos se quedaron en silencio, no cometerían la estupidez de empezar a hablar sin Tsunade presente. La mujer podía ser un demonio cuando se lo proponía.

Unos minutos después Tsunade arribo la habitación con su largo cabello rubio moviéndose detrás de ella. Su abuela llevaba una camisa gris, de estilo kimono sin mangas, que se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja azulada que hace juego con sus pantalones. Su camisa deja a la vista un pronunciado escote, dejando visibles parte de sus pechos. Llevaba sandalias con tacones altos, como siempre. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que su abuela no usaba tacones. O escotes tan pronunciados. Vieja pervertida.

Los ojos castaños de ella se clavaron en los suyos, la mirada dura de su abuela le indico que andaba de malas. Genial. Tsunade camino hasta detenerse al lado de su compañero, le dio una ligera caricia en el brazo derecho, para luego cruzar los brazos frente a su pecho, no quitaba los ojos del idiota de su nieto.

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó unos instantes después, Naruto suspiro mientras se levantaba, y con pereza empezó a hablar.

―Iruka me informo hace una hora sobre la llegada de cuatros individuos en la frontera. Kakashi, Shikamaru, y Chouji se estaban encargando de la situación cuando llegue al lugar ―explico―. Dos de ellos desconocidos, Karin se encontraba con ellos.

Su abuela frunció el ceño ante la mención de su segunda nieta, se masajeo los tendones del cuello mientras se preparaba para lo se le venía encima

―Y el último integrante, era el segundo hijo de Fugaku y Mikoto Uchiha, hermano menor del desertor, Uchiha Itachi.

Silencio. Sus abuelos se mantuvieron impasibles y en un completo silencio. Bien, ahora venía el caos.

―Es un omega ―silencio.

―No sólo eso ―continuo al ver que ninguno hablaba―. Es mí…

―No lo digas ―interrumpió Tsunade con fuerza y acidez, ella estaba al tanto de la situación. No es que Kakashi fuera muy discreto después de todo―. No lo acepto.

Naruto suspiro con fuerza e hizo un vago intento de paciencia.

―No es cuestión de que lo aceptes abuela…

―He dicho que no ―corto con dureza. La sangre en sus venas empezó a correr frenéticamente, podría ser que no conociera de nada al jodido gato mal educado, pero sus animales estaban empezando a cabrearse por la forma tan acida en la que su abuela denigraba a su futuro compañero. Forzó a todos a echarse hacía atrás, no podía someter a su abuela, aunque esta le debiera respeto como el Shihai-tekina.

―No me importa ―gruñó con fiereza―. Mis animales ruegan por él, ¿Qué demonios quieres que haga contra eso? ¿Quieres que luche contra lo que me dictan mis instintos?

Tsunade frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

Lo miro con furia.

―No sé qué carajos harás. Pero no vas a emparejarte con el gato ese.

―Tsunade ―advirtió Jiraiya en un murmullo. Su compañera se estaba excediendo, tanto si le gustaba como si no, no podía hablar así frente a su nieto y menos cuando hablaban del posible compañero de este. Tsunade intentó relajarse como su compañero se lo estaba exigiendo, pero los demonios del pasado se enrollaban dentro de ella.

―¿Qué pensarían tus padres de esto?

Golpe bajo. Muy bajo, y Tsunade lo sabía. Naruto apretó los puños con fuerza a cada lado de su cuerpo. Hizo acoplo de todo el amor, cariño y respeto que sentía por esa mujer para no saltarle encima como el lobo le estaba exigiendo, y si tan sólo fuera él… pero todos estaban furiosos.

Se irguió en toda su estatura y cuadro sus hombros. Frunció el ceño y un gruñido salió de su boca. No uso su voz de alfa, no hacía falta.

―No me interesa lo que digas ―gruño con los dientes apretados―. Pero es mi compañero te guste o no.

―Podría ser un renegado…

―No lo es.

―¿Cómo podrías saberlo, hijo? ―pregunto esta vez su abuelo con voz calmada, obteniendo como resultado la inmediata relajación en su cuerpo. Escuchar esa voz calmada, que tantas veces su abuelo uso en él, conseguía relajarlo un poco. No del todo, pero algo era algo.

―Por qué Karin estaba con ellos.

―Esa niña malcriada ―murmuro su abuela con cariño.

―Sabemos que ella no se involucraría con nadie que dañara a la manada ―dijo con seriedad y firmeza―. Además, de que ella es cien por ciento leal a mí. Por eso, estoy seguro que hay una explicación el por qué ellos entraron de manera ilícita a nuestro territorio.

―Eso espero, por qué deben estar interrogándolos a todos ―hizo una pausa, luego sonrío con un poco de burla―. Incluyendo a tu gato apestoso.

Miro incrédulo a su abuela mientras un rugido de furia se instalaba en su garganta.

―Eso es imposible ―gruño―. Él está en mi habitación, en mi casa, en mi cama.

Tsunade amplió su sonrisa.

―Como seguía inconsciente fue fácil sacarlo… además, Kakashi me debía un favor.

Maldita sea.

.

.

.

El olor a bosque y tierra mojada lo rodeaba.

Sasuke gimió cuando sintió como una luz se posaba insistentemente en sus parpados. Con rabia le dio un manotazo al objeto, mientras abría los ojos con pereza.

Lo primero que sus ojos vieron fue unas lámparas colgadas del techo, sintió distintos olores, reconociendo entre ellos a Suigetsu, Juugo y a Karin.

Estaba recostado en una especie de camilla, como pudo se sentó y suspiro con fuerza. Entonces, como un golpe, recordó donde estaba y por qué. Se levanto abruptamente, y se dio cuenta que no llevaba ropa. Tan sólo una camisa negra y que le quedaba grande. Inconscientemente tomo la camisa y la olisqueo. De ahí provenía el olor a bosque y tierra mojada, su pantera interior ronroneo de aprobación, el olor lo tranquilizaba. Giro su cabeza y clavo sus ojos en la figura que lo miraba con intensidad. Su mirada se volvió gélida cuando reconoció al chucho con el que él estuvo peleando.

―Me alegro que despertaras ―se burlo―. Es hora de la charla, minino.

Ignoro su comentario y se dedico a examinar el lugar, necesitaba encontrar algo para escapar.

―Ni lo pienses ―le dijo el chucho como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos―. El Shihai-Tekina te daría caza y no será agradable.

Ante la mención de aquel hombre grande y rubio, su corazón se disparo. Frunció el ceño y por alguna extraña razón, le gusto la idea de que el chucho mayor se tomará la molestia de tratar de cazarlo si él lograba escapar.

Se reprendió mentalmente, y se dijo a si mismo que si lograba escapar se aseguraría que el chucho mayor no pudiera encontrarlo.

Antes de que el chucho maloliente abriera la boca, la puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre que reconoció como el que peleaba con Juugo. Lo miro con una expresión tan indiferente que rayaba en lo grosero.

―¿Ha dicho algo? ―pregunto al otro chucho. El chucho de pelo plateado negó con la cabeza. El pelinegro suspiro con aburrimiento.

―Que problemático ―susurro mientras se acercaba a él.

―¿Vas a decirnos por qué entraste a nuestro territorio?

Sasuke lo miro con frialdad y se negó a abrir la boca. El chucho que peleo con él se acerco de manera perezosa. Eran un dúo patético de culos flojos.

―Deberías decirnos todo por las buenas ―dijo con seriedad―. No me gustaría recurrir a Anko, o a Ibiki. Créeme, no te gustarán… ni a mí me gustan esos dos locos.

Aun así, se negó a abrir la boca. El pelinegro suspiro, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un Walkie-talkie y presiono el botón para hablar.

―Centinela vengan a la sala de interrogatorio.

Se escucho un sonido, y luego una voz femenina respondió:

― _Copiado._

Un segundo después una voz masculina, gruesa y pesada gruño a través del comunicador:

― _Copiado._

El pelinegro suspiro y volvió a mirarlo con aburrimiento.

―Deberías decírnoslo a nosotros ―dijo una vez más. Sasuke siguió viéndolo impasible. Ambos chuchos negaron con la cabeza, y un minuto después la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió con fuerza, dando paso a una mujer menuda, y a un macho de aspecto intimidante.

Aunque él era un gato valiente, sabía cuando podía correr peligro. Aún así, se negó a demostrar su nerviosismo, si alguno de esos dos idiotas llegaban a ponerle una mano encima, arañazos y mordiscos empezarían a aparecer. El macho ―que por su olor pudo adivinar que era un lobo―, se acerco a él hasta que casi sus rodillas chocaban entre sí.

―Bien, gato ―dijo con desprecio―. Vas a hablar quieras o no.

En un acto de reflejo, tensó su cuerpo y dejo que sus garras crecieran cuando sintió como la mano del hombre lo agarraba por el hombro con fuerza. En un movimiento rápido clavo sus garras hundiéndolas en la carne de su antebrazo derecho y rasgo todo lo que pudo. El gruñido de dolor del lobo no tuvo precio, lo soltó y sin importarle si le veían el culo, saltó hacía atrás.

Sus piernas se tensaron cuando vio como todos se estaban preparando para rodearlo, lanzo un siseo silencioso y espero pacientemente a su primera víctima. Si creían que por ser un omega, no podía patear un par de culos, estaban muy equivocados.

Pero nada de eso paso, la puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez el ambiente se volvió totalmente pesado. Observo como los cuatros idiotas se tensaban y giraban sus cabezas para observar quien había entrado. Él ya lo sabía desde que había pisado la habitación. El olor a bosque y tierra mojada impregno el lugar. Sasuke se tensó al ser completamente consciente de la presencia de la máxima autoridad de ese lugar. Contrariado, sintió como su gato ronroneaba y luchaba por salir y frotarse contra aquel hombre de aspecto duro. Clavo sus ojos negros en los ojos azules que lo miraban con una intensidad alarmante.

―Fuera ―gruño. Todos le obedecieron, pero él se quedo parado en su lugar. La intensidad de esos ojos azules que lo miraban lo dejó clavado donde estaba. El rubio camino hasta la puerta hasta cerrarla con seguro. El sonido del clic hizo que Sasuke saliera del trance en el que se había encontrado. Lo miro y con el ceño fruncido, sin importarle que ese macho pudiera cortarle la yugular en un segundo si quería, se acerco hasta él y lo encaro con toda la frialdad que poseía. No hablo, esperaría que el rubio hablara y entonces el jugaría sus cartas.

―Bien ―El rubio se irguió frente a él―. Soy Naruto Uzumaki, el Shihai-tekina de la ciudad del fuego.

Sasuke trago saliva cuando Naruto dio un paso más cerca de él. El que hombre sólo estuviera con unos vaquero, con el pecho y los pies desnudos no ayudaban para nada. Su olor le pico en la nariz, tuvo que hacer acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer lo que su gato quería, la pantera quería frotarse contra ese cuerpo duro y macizo, quería sacar su lengua y recorrerlo por completo, morderlo y chuparlo hasta dejarle todo el cuerpo marcado. El increíble tatuaje que llevaba en su brazo derecho era algo digno de admirar. En el tatuaje se podía apreciar todos los animales cambiantes, desde el lobo, hasta el águila, el contorno, los colores, era como ver a los animales frente a él. Tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando se imagino a si mismo lamiendo, cada línea, cada trazo, cada contorno con su lengua.

¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?

Naruto se detuvo cuando sus botas negras chocaron con sus pies descalzos. Su mirada no cambio, pero su cuerpo se estremeció cuando él agacho la cara hasta que quedaron nariz con nariz.

―¿Qué haces en mis dominios, gatito? ―la forma en la que pronuncio la palabra _gatito_ fue como una caricia. Sintió como sus pezones se erizaron y como empezaba a calentarse. Apretó los puños con fuerza, pero no demostró ningún tipo de sentimiento. Naruto sonrío lentamente como un depredador, y él tuvo que contener el gemido que quería salir de su garganta. Naruto se inclino un poco más y rozo sus labios, contrario a lo que su pantera quería, Sasuke en un acto de rebeldía gruño enseñándole los dientes. Aunque su cuerpo hubiera dado una sacudida por la sensación que lo embargó cuando él rozó los labios, no iba a demostrarle como se sentía.

Naruto se carcajeo y se alejo de él con una sonrisa divertida, e inmediatamente él extraño la sensación de calor que lo envolvía cuando él se encontraba cerca de su cuerpo.

 _No pienses en eso._

―¿Sabías que existen muchas maneras para sacarte información?

No respondió. Él siguió sonriéndole, esta vez, una sonrisa más sensual.

―Existe la tortura, la persuasión, y muchas más… pero mi favorita y la que definitivamente escogería para interrogarte, sería la seducción ―Naruto camino de nuevo hacía él a paso lento. Sasuke gruño de nuevo, pero esta vez menos convincente que la anterior. Al escuchar la palabra seducción viniendo de aquella boca tan pecaminosa, fue como si su sangre fuera fuego líquido. Se sentía caliente.

Naruto camino hasta posicionarse detrás de él. Sasuke se tensó pero no intento soltarse, mientras su parte humana gritaba que se alejara, la animal estaba bastante complacida con que el macho más fuerte que había conocido en toda su vida, le prestará toda su atención. Su pantera tan codiciosa como era, quería que Naruto sólo lo mirara a él.

Naruto hocico su cuello en una suave caricia estremecedora, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior cuando empezó a sentir como se excitaba de forma rápida. Naruto subió por su cuello y llego hasta su oreja derecha, dejo que su aliento chocara contra esta haciendo que un estremecimiento le recorriera. Uno de los tantos que había sentido hasta ahora.

―Sabías que podría tocarte ahora mismo ―susurro contra su oreja, no sonó como pregunta fue mas una afirmación, las grandes manos rodearon su cadera y lo acercaron a su cuerpo. Sintió como él buscaba encajar su cadera contra su culo, sintió su erección y sin poder evitarlo soltó un gemido bajo―. Podría saborearte… y a ti te gustaría.

―¿Quieres saber lo que te haría? ―pregunto susurrante. Sasuke frunció el ceño y se negó a responder. Naruto se río por lo bajo, vaya carácter―. Primero… te quitaría la ropa.

Naruto deslizo su mano por su pecho en una caricia perezosa, cuando llego al borde de la camisa que llevaba puesta ―y que Sasuke juraba que era de él―, e hizo el amago de levantar, consiguiendo rozar sus piernas y partes de sus muslos, sólo rozando. Y aunque fue un roce superficial, lo calentó como miles de caricias.

―Luego, recorrería con mis yemas tus muslos con lentitud ―y esta vez sí lo acarició, cuando las yemas de sus dedos recorrieron parte de sus muslos, Sasuke se tensó en un acto de reflejo―. Después, usaría la lengua.

Sasuke espero. Realmente espero que el gran macho detrás de él se posicionara frente a él y se agachara para poner a trabajar su lengua. Como si le leyera el pensamiento, Naruto se río.

―Estoy cómodo aquí detrás ―para reafirmar sus palabras dio un embiste suave y lento contra su culo, que hizo que de manera inconsciente empujara su culo contra su erección―. Ya después tendremos tiempo.

―Ni lo sueñes ―gruño con toda la dignidad que podía reunir, la respuesta que obtuvo fue una risilla.

―Luego subiría hasta tu pecho ―sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la camisa y trazaron líneas invisibles mientras subían por su pecho hasta que logró quitarle la camisa, sintió un estremecimiento cuando un poco de frío impacto contra su pecho. El frío, no el placer―. Jugaría con tus pezones… los pellizcaría mientras beso tu cuello, y luego los chuparía.

Esta vez, Naruto lo empujó contra la pared más cercana. Dejándolo acorralado contra la pared y su cuerpo. El saberse desnudo frente a ese macho no le produjo un sentimiento negativo como esperaba.

Naruto hizo exactamente lo que le había dicho. Su mano derecha subió a su pezón derecho, y mientras lo pellizcaba y retorcía con suavidad, se acerco a olisquear su cuello. Dejo caer un beso en su garganta, y luego empezó a besarla. En contra de su voluntad Sasuke cerró los ojos y se dedicó a disfrutar. Mientras el humano dentro de él se escandalizaba por permitirle tanta libertad a ese hombre, su pantera le gruñía que se callara y que sólo se dejara hacer.

Y eso hizo.

Naruto chupo con fuerza su cuello y él se apretó contra la pared. Trazo con su lengua un camino desde su cuello, pasando por su garganta y bajando directo a sus pezones.

Cuando se detuvo frente a su pezón derecho, la mano izquierda se dirigió hacia el otro para brindarle el mismo tratamiento anterior. En ningún momento Sasuke abrió los ojos y Naruto tampoco le pidió que lo hiciera. Saco su lengua y la deslizo por encima de su pezón en una caricia superficial que hizo que su corazón bombeara aun más rápido y que se calentara. Lo acaricio a conciencia, mordió, chupo, y lamio con gusto. Y no precisamente en ese orden, en algunos momentos sólo lo chupaba y luego lo mordía con fuerza, después lamía y chupaba con gula. Intercalaba los movimientos de su lengua y su mano en ambos pezones. Si lamía uno, con su mano acariciaba al otro, y viceversa. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

―Estoy seguro ―susurro en su oído después de cansarse de lamer sus pezones, aunque no por eso los descuidaba. Sus manos se encontraban retorciéndolos y acariciándolos. Los sentía hinchados y sensibles a su toque―. Que podría hacer que te corrieras con tan sólo chupar, morder y lamer tus pezones… ¿quieres ver?

La propuesta era verdaderamente tentadora, estaba impaciente para ver si podía lograrlo… y regalarle un orgasmo en el proceso. A diferencia de lo que pensaban aquellas personas que eran completamente humanas ―si ninguna parte animal― sobre el sexo, que debía ser poco a poco y que después de una cierta cantidad de confianza y respeto se podía ir hacía el ámbito sexual. Los cambia formas pensaban completamente distinto. La desnudez, la sensualidad y el sexo eran el pan de cada día. Era algo tan natural para ellos que no se escandalizaban por nada.

Aun así se negó a hablar. Hablar y responderle daba a entender que él estaba completamente de acuerdo con aquel macho estúpido y seductor. Él no hablaría. Aun le quedaba un poco de orgullo.

Naruto se río en su oreja como si pudiera entender su debate interno.

―Quizás en otra ocasión ―murmuro.

Estuvo a punto de protestar cuando una de sus manos grandes le rodeo la barbilla, inevitablemente, sus ojos negros se abrieron y chocaron con unos azules oscurecidos por el deseo.

―Ahora quiero un beso.

Y no le dio oportunidad para replicar.

Su boca caliente se estrello contra la suya de forma rápida y feroz, su lengua se abrió paso en su boca sin pudor. Su lengua húmeda, cálida y fogosa, recorrió su boca entera. Busco a su lengua invitándola a jugar, sin poder oponerse, él intento hacerse con el control del beso. Subió sus manos y las puso sobre sus hombros. Necesitaba sentir estabilidad, la cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareado, abrumado y caliente. La sensación de la lengua de Naruto enredándose con la suya propia, era indescriptible. Siguió besándolo y mordiendo sus labios. No le daba tregua, su boca lo dejaba un segundo, y al otro volvía a atacarlo por completo. Naruto subió una de sus manos y la puso en su nuca, empujándolo contra él. Gimió y empujo su lengua esta vez en la boca contraria, tratando de dominarla. Naruto lo dejo hacer unos segundos, pero si ese gatito pensaba que iba a dominar su boca estaba completamente equivocado.

Gruño en señal de advertencia y jalo los cabellos ébanos con fuerza. Separo su boca de la contraria, y clavo sus ojos azules en los negros que lo miraban con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrío. Se acerco para besarlo, un beso superficial mientras pegaba su cuerpo al otro. Se trago un gemido cuando su erección choco con la contraria, haciendo fuerza de voluntad se concentro en su tarea. Aun con su mano izquierda en los cabellos contrarios, y con su cuerpo pegado al contrario, se las arreglo para deslizar su mano hacia abajo. Pasando por el abdomen, acaricio su cuerpo, contrario al de muchos omegas, Sasuke tenía ligeras cicatrices en su pecho y abdomen. Cicatrices, que le dieron a entender a Naruto que no la había pasado del todo bien. ¿Alguien le había hecho daño? La furia que se precipito sobre él no le sorprendió. Lo que verdaderamente lo intranquilizó, fue sentir la presencia de _ **él**_ , rondando su cabeza, con todo el control que pudo reunir, logro tranquilizar a sus partes animales. Se concentro solamente en olor de Sasuke mezclado con su propio olor. Delicioso.

Con lentitud, su mano llego hasta tocar su erección. Se detuvo un momento para sentir como un acto de reflejo el azabache empujaba sus caderas contra su mano. Sonrío, viendo fijamente a Sasuke, su mano rodeo la erección de su acompañante. El ligero temblor que recorrió el cuerpo del omega, y los ojos casi cerrados completamente, le dio la señal que necesitaba. Con lentitud, y tanteando el terreno, acaricio toda la longitud con dedicación. Una, dos, tres veces más, y empezó a subir y bajar con fuerza.

Sasuke apretó los dientes, pero en un acto de rebeldía se negó a dejar de mirar los ojos azules que no lo perdían de vista ni un segundo. Una sonrisa retadora se formo en sus labios y con todo el aburrimiento que pudo reunir, al sentir todo el placer que invadía su cuerpo con tan sólo el toque de una de sus manos, soltó un bostezo.

Los ojos azules se entrecerraron, y yendo contra con el instinto que le proclamaba dejar al gato insatisfecho por su osadía, sonrío.

Soltó la erección y ―casi se ríe al ver la expresión molesta que el otro no pudo ocultar―, pego sus caderas de nuevo. Su mano izquierda soltó los cabellos azabaches y con ambas manos lo tomo por las caderas, como un reflejo Sasuke enredo sus piernas en sus caderas para no perder el equilibrio. Naruto empezó a respirar agitadamente cuando sintió cuando ambos pechos desnudos se tocaron. Cuando su erección sintió la contraria, se agrando y palpito con anticipación. Empujo aun más la espalda del gato contra la pared, como si quisiera que se fundiera con esta. Sasuke cruzo sus brazos por su cuello y clavo sus garras con fuerza en su espalda.

 _A la mierda._

Naruto puso sus dos manos contra la pared, y con firmeza empujo sus caderas contra la otra y empezó a frotarse. Sintió como el cuerpo del moreno se tensaba y empujaba contra él buscando mas contacto. La erección dentro de sus pantalones pedía a gritos que lo sacara de su confinamiento dentro de los vaqueros. Pero no lo hizo. Si dejaba que su erección saliera, lo primero que su pene buscaría sería el orificio trasero de su acompañante, y no podía permitirlo. Aún no era el momento.

Empezó a frotarse contra el otro, de arriba hacia abajo, lento y fuerte, rudo y feroz, no fue lento, ni suave. No lo quería así, y sabía que el otro tampoco lo aceptaría con suavidad.

―Dios mío ―gimió Sasuke cuando giro sus caderas para luego empujar de nuevo con fuerza. La respiración acelerada y los ojos negros entrecerrados eran una delicia visual―. Oh… esto es bueno.

Naruto gruño pero no respondió. Siguió empujando las caderas contra la contraria, Sasuke afianzó aun más el agarre que mantenía sobre él. Gimiendo y ronroneando de placer, Sasuke echo su cabeza hacia atrás, se dejaba llevar por el placer tan grande que estaba sintiendo. Las sensaciones lo embargaban, ahí donde el cuerpo de Naruto se frotaba contra el suyo, ahí quemaba. Su erección estaba tiesa y caliente, su entrada pulsaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba sensible, la piel le hormigueaba, quería que lo marcara. Si en ese instante Naruto llegaba a para era capaz de matarlo.

―Gatito ―ronroneo Naruto mientras sus manos se dirigían a los globos de sus nalgas desnudas. Tuvo la tentación de insertar un dedo en su interior para ver si estaba tan mojado como se lo imaginaba. Pero no lo hizo, apretando fuertemente sus nalgas las empujo con fuerza contra su cadera.

―Más rápido ―exigió Sasuke. Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas aún más rápido, sentía la necesidad imperiosa de cumplir todos los caprichos de ese gato arisco. Sabía que el fin estaba próximo.

―D-dime ―Naruto odio como sus palabras se entrecortaban, pero no podía evitarlo―. Que haces en el territorio d-del fuego… Dímelo.

Sasuke no sabía qué demonios estaba preguntando aquel idiota. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era como su orgasmo se estaba construyendo poco a poco y cobrando fuerza.

―Dime ―insistió bajando la velocidad con la que su erección se frotaba con la otra. Como pudo, sujeto el trasero del felino con su mano derecha y dirigió su mano derecha a la erección del menor. Todo el pene estaba bañando en líquido pre seminal, uno de sus dedos acaricio toda la punta sensible, no dejaría que se corriera sin antes responder.

Si Sasuke hubiera estado en sus cincos sentidos le hubiera pateado el culo. Nadie le exigía nada, así que para que el macho se callara y por fin pudiera regalarle su tan ansiado orgasmo respondió con rapidez:

―Busco a mi hermano ―se aplaudió mentalmente porque sus palabras sonaron firmes―. ¡Ahora sigue, maldita sea!

Naruto sonrío y soltando su erección, procedió a agarrarlo como antes. Sólo que estaba vez, no sólo fue su cadera la que se estrello contra él, su boca caliente y húmeda busco a la suya, con la que se encontró a mitad de camino. Esta vez, los empujes perdieron toda sincronización, necesitaban culminar y lo necesitaban ya. Mientras se comían la boca, sus caderas se buscaban y se frotaban con fuerza. En un acto de posesividad, Sasuke hizo que su pantera interior alargara sus uñas y las clavo sin compasión en la espalda de Naruto. En respuesta, Naruto mordió con fuerza su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Siguieron besándose y cuando sintieron como el orgasmo se estrellaba contra ellos, se apretaron contra sí. Fue una mezcla de sensaciones, que nunca antes habían sentido. Si Naruto antes había tenido alguna duda de si eran compañeros, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Estuvo tentado a morderlo y marcarlo de una vez por todas, pero decidió esperar.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la neblina del placer en la que se vio envuelto, sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba. Aun aferrado al cuerpo macizo frente a él, Sasuke volvió en sí de golpe.

¿Qué acaba de pasar? ¿Qué coño pasaba con él?

Sí, el tipo estaba buenísimo. Que era grande y fuerte, el tipo de macho que era capaz de cuidarte, protegerte, mimarte, y cogerte de una y mil maneras deliciosas, estaba bien. Que era el tipo de macho que toda madre querría para su cachorro, también era cierto. Que su maldita pantera, quería mostrarle la panza y dejar que impregnara todo su pelaje y cuerpo humano, de su olor a bosque y tierra mojada, era una cosa. Pero permitir que el jodido macho se frotara contra él y lo manoseara ¡era otra jodida mierda! ¿Dónde demonios estaba su raciocinio cuando lo necesitaba?

Furioso consigo mismo, por haberle dicho el porqué vino al país del fuego y el haber cedido a sus caricias, Sasuke empujo al otro cuerpo para que lo soltara. Sabía que Naruto poseía la suficiente fuerza para no soltarlo si así lo deseaba, pero cuando lo soltó solo lo molesto aún más.

―¿Estás bien? ―el ligero acento de preocupación que baño su voz, sólo incrementó su furia. ¡No quería que se preocupara por él! ¡Ya era toda una maldita mierda, que deseara que se lo cogiera ahora mismo, para también sentir ternura por su preocupación! ¡Maldita sea! Con un gruñido se negó a verlo y a responderle.

Con toda la dignidad que podía reunir ―al tener todo su vientre bañado de semen― camino hacía donde estaba la camisa que antes llevaba puesta. Sin importar el descaro con que él otro le miraba el culo, se cubrió con ella. De repente, algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

― _¿Sabías que existen muchas maneras para sacarte información?_

Frunció el ceño.

― _Existe la tortura, la persuasión, y muchas más… pero mi favorita y la que definitivamente escogería para interrogarte, sería la seducción._

Hijo de puta. Y él había caído como el propio idiota.

Se giro y con toda la frialdad que pudo reunir le dijo:

―Jodete.

La palabra salió dura y con rapidez de su boca. Con el ceño fruncido, Naruto se empezó a acercar a pasos agigantados, si él llegaba a tocarlo, Sasuke estaría perdido.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a un omega de cabello castaño que nunca había visto. Cuando se adentro a la habitación, ni siquiera le lanzo una mirada. Era como si él no estuviera allí… o como si mirarlo fuera una falta de respeto. Qué extraño.

―Naruto-sama, requieren su presencia en la sala de interrogación dos ―dijo el omega con respeto. Naruto ni siquiera se fijó en él, siguió mirándole. Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los tres y después de unos breves momentos el otro omega hablo nuevamente―. Se trata sobre Karin, Naruto-sama.

Eso si capto la atención de Naruto. Se giro y clavo sus ojos azules un momento en la tercera figura en la habitación, para después volver a clavar sus ojos en él.

―¿Qué pasa con ella? ―preguntó.

El omega trago saliva.

―Pues…

―Habla ―corto con dureza. El omega se puso visiblemente nervioso.

―Pues ella está siendo interrogada ahora mismo, Naruto-sama ―explico rápidamente―. Y se niega a cooperar si usted no está presente.

―Dile que he ordenado que diga todo lo que ha estado haciendo estos siete meses ―exigió en tono duro―. Ahora, retírate.

El omega hizo una reverencia y salió a paso rápido del lugar. Antes de cerrar la puerta, alzo su mirada y sus ojos verdes miraron con desprecio hacia él. Sasuke lo miro con frialdad, hasta que la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

El silencio que cayó sobre ambos se volvió pesado. Naruto no intento volver a caminar hacía él sólo se mantuvo mirándolo en silencio. En respuesta, Sasuke tampoco quito sus ojos negros de él. Tuvo que tragar saliva y apretar los puños, cuando vislumbro en el vientre de él rastros de su propio semen… ¿Había vuelto a hacer calor ahí o qué?

―Esto es lo que vamos a hacer ―hablo Naruto con su voz de alfa, interiormente gimió y se puso recto en un acto completamente instintivo―. Te llevaré a mi casa, te quedarás ahí y luego charlaremos.

―Y si no…

―No te estoy preguntando ―le corto con rapidez―. Es una orden, estas bajo mis dominios. Y si para que hablemos y me escuches tengo que ordenártelo, así lo haré.

Esta vez sí acerco a él, y lo tomo por el brazo con fuerza.

―Andando.

.

.

.

Naruto suspiro con fuerza mientras se paraba frente a la puerta de la sala de interrogatorio en la que Karin se encontraba. Hace una hora atrás había dejado a un arisco gato en su casa, y estaba arrepintiéndose de hacerlo. Gracias a dios, había dejado a dos de sus centinelas vigilando la casa. No lo conocía del todo, así que no podía fiarse.

Para colmo, en el camino se había encontrado con una llorosa Ino, que le reclamaba el tratar a Karin e interrogarla como si fuera una fulana. ¿Por qué demonios no lo entendían a él? ¿Creían que le gustaba darle ese trato a la pelirroja? Pero, si quería que todo su pueblo siguiera respetándole y obedeciéndole, necesitaba poner límites y tratar a todos como iguales. No podía darle preferencia a Karin, al menos no en esta ocasión.

Suspiro nuevamente, antes de entrar se giro a tiempo para ver a Shikamaru dirigiéndose a él.

―Ya interrogamos a los otros dos ―informo al detenerse a su lado. Naruto asintió y espero que el otro continuara―. Ambos machos y de procedencia desconocida. No son renegados, al menos no en el libro bingo. Han estado viajando en compañía de Karin durante estos casi siete meses, ambos conocen al menor de los Uchiha y que mantienen una relación de amistad entre los cuatro. Se han negado a decirnos el motivo de su ingreso a nuestros territorios. Por lo que Anko ha podido sacarles, no vienen con intenciones ocultas, venían por un poco de información y ya.

Naruto asintió.

―Venían por información de Itachi.

Shikamaru asintió en acuerdo.

―La pregunta aquí es, ¿por qué?

―O mejor… ¿qué es lo que ellos verdaderamente saben?

Ambos machos se miraron y suspiraron. Era demasiado problemático pensar en esos momentos en los errores del pasado. Naruto abrió la puerta a tiempo, para ver como su prima le lanzaba la silla a un cabreado Ibiki. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas mientras él y Shikamaru volvían a suspirar.

―Karin ―gruñó. Cuando ella clavos sus ojos rojos en él, inmediatamente adopto una postura sumisa―. Empieza a hablar, ahora.

Karin titubeo. Lo miro y finalmente suspiro.

―Es algo complicado, primo.

―Pues resúmelo. Pero hazlo ahora.

Abrió la boca, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse precipitadamente los interrumpió. Naruto tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerse a repartir mordiscos a diestro y siniestro. ¿Por qué ese día todo el mundo se empeñaba en interrumpirlo por momentos? Se giro y clavo sus ojos en los castañoss de su abuela quien lo miraba con intranquilidad.

―¿Y ahora qué? ―pregunto.

―Naruto… se ha ido.

Su corazón se detuvo.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó esta vez con lentitud. El ambiente se volvió más denso y más pesado.

―El gato… se ha ido.

―Imposible ―negó con severidad.

―No sabemos cómo se fue ―explico―. Los centinelas no se dieron cuenta, Hinata fue la que dio con él en la frontera, se enfrascaron en una pelea y ella salió un poco herida. Él se marcho.

Naruto suspiro con fuerza, y respiro en un intento de procesar todo lo que estaba escuchando. La incredulidad y la rabia se mezclaban a fuego lento en su interior. Todos tenían sus ojos puestos en él, pero no podía pensar con claridad. Sólo quería tener al gato idiota frente a él y darle unos buenos azotes por irse sin su consentimiento.

―Shikamaru ―llamó e inmediatamente este apareció a su lado―. Quiero a todos los centinelas en movimiento, incluso al dúo de inútiles que no pudieron cumplir con su trabajo, ya me las arreglaré después con ellos. Quiero que lo busquen hasta debajo de las piedras, contacten con Gaara, Yugiito, Killer Bee, ¡con quien sea! Si alguien lo ve en algún territorio enemigo o amigo, quiero saberlo. ¡Y quiero saberlo ya!

Shikamaru salió rápidamente de la habitación, detrás de él salió Ibiki para también reunir a las centinelas.

―¿Cómo está, Hinata? ―pregunto aun con el cuerpo tenso.

―Está bien, es fuerte.

Naruto asintió, olvidándose de su prima y de su abuela salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Camino con rapidez y se dirigió hacia un cuarto que conocía muy bien. Abrió la puerta, y los machos dentro, clavaron sus ojos en él con curiosidad.

―Quiero a todos ustedes buscando a Uchiha Sasuke ―exigió. Neji se levanto, mientras era secundado por Sai, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Konohamaru y Kakashi. A este último lo miro fijamente, este entendió―. Tienen dos días para darme noticias sobre él, Kakashi les explicara a los que no lo han visto, como huele y como es. No quiero errores y quiero rapidez y eficacia.

Sin decir nada más empezó a salir de la habitación, hasta que la voz de Sai llamo su atención.

―¿Y él quien es? ―Sai no se caracterizaba por tomarse en serio las cosas, era muy metiche y tenía la mala maña de creerse todo lo que leía en los libros y ponerlos en práctica. No era muy bueno a la hora de relacionarse con los demás, por eso, valoraba muchísimo a los amigos que poseía.

Naruto giro su cabeza y clavo sus ojos azules en los negros de él. Tan parecidos a los de Sasuke, pero tan diferentes.

―Es mi compañero.

Naruto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Dentro, todos ellos se miraron sin saber que decir. Sai por otro lado, se encogió de hombros.

―Eso es información suficiente para empezar a mover mi culo ―dijo―. Ahora a movernos.

Konohamaru suspiro.

―Como diría Shikamaru… esto es problemático.

Si no tenían noticias sobre el Uchiha en dos días, sus cabezas rodarían. Naruto nunca fue muy paciente, y como cualquier alfa ―aun más siendo el Shihai-tekina y teniendo tantos animales alfas y posesivos dentro― odiaría que su compañero le desobedeciera.

Si… una buena manera de empezar la semana. Iban a morir si no encontraban al bastardo.

Bonita manera de terminar su día.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les parece? ¿Creen que me adelante mucho al poner estas escenas subidas de tono con Sasuke y Naruto? Alguien de mi confianza, lo ha leído cuando termine de escribirlo y me ha dicho que le ha parecido bueno, que es algo diferente... entonces, no se... esperare por sus reviews a ver que tals.

Nos leemos pronto bellezas.

 _ **LeskaBell**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas... No me maten ¿si? Lamento actualizar tan tarde... De verdad que sí, ayer que tuve tiempo libre me faje todo el día en terminar este capítulo, no pude subirlo anoche porque no tenía internet. De verdad disculpenme, trataré de ser mas constante con los capítulos, en serio. La universidad me mata, y he tenido algunos problemillas. Pero aun así no es excusa para actualizar taaan tarde, así que tratare de no tardar tanto.

Gracias a: SuicideFreakWord, Luu-chan'17, Mary, MrShauder (I understand what you tell me, that was my initial intention. But well, the omegaverse terminologies are different. I hope you like this chapter), SakuTsunade, Halibel, Guest, Irumy Uchiha, por sus comentarios. Y gracias también a los que le dieron Favs, Follows, a mi historia, me han hecho taaan feliz niñas. Gracias por todo su amor, así que las premiare con este capítulo, esta largo así que tomense su tiempo, ¿si?

Las adoro.

 **Advertencias:** Contiene ligero lime heterosexual, si no pueden tolerarlo por favor saltenselo.

Sin más nada que decir, ¡leean preciosuras!

* * *

― ¡Hijo de puta! ―gruñó con furia una voz gruesa y masculina.

Ino se encogió en su sitio mientras rezaba internamente para que Hinata se diera prisa. Observo ―sin sorprenderse― como su primo terminaba de patearle el culo a otro centinela. Era el quinto en ese día, y sólo iban por media mañana. Durante las últimas dos semanas, su primo ―aunque lo consideraba más un hermano mayor―estuvo de un humor de perros. Y sin hacer caso de la ironía, era una verdad absoluta. Desde que él supuesto compañero de su Naruto se había marchado tan repentinamente, el Shihai-Tekina no era más que una bomba de tiempo.

Nadie podía calmar el estado furioso y temperamental de su primo. Había pateado muchos traseros a lo largo de la semana, enfrascándose en peleas y buscando sexo por doquier. Por alguna extraña razón, sólo Hinata podía calmar un poco el temperamento de su primo. Ino no sabía por qué, ni a que se debía el hecho de que su Naruto, siempre se forzara a sí mismo a controlarse frente a la preciosa loba. Pero a ella no le importaba. Sólo quería que su primo estuviera calmado, nadie lo sabía, pero por las noches podía oírlo gruñir y gemir el nombre de aquel estúpido omega que se había atrevido a dejarlo.

Si se lo preguntaban a ella, Ino prefería mil y un veces que Naruto se emparejara con Hinata, que con el odioso gato que se había atrevido a abandonarlo. ¿Cómo podía su primo ansiarlo con tanta vehemencia?

Quizás, en su ignorancia por no haber encontrado aun a su compañero, no sabía a ciencia cierta por lo que su primo estaba pasando. Suspirando, Ino se acerco a paso lento y con delicadeza intento sacar el cuerpo del centinela mal herido. Un gruñido bajo hizo que levantara la cabeza.

Los antes ojos azules de su primo, ahora se encontraban mezclados con un intenso rojo. Por un momento, Ino fue capaz de visualizar a todos los animales dentro de su primo, y por primera vez, Ino se sintió pequeña a su lado. No con miedo, pues, sabía que él nunca la dañaría. Naruto prefería cortarse la cabeza, a ponerle una mano encima a una de sus consentidas. Pero se sintió diminuta, poco poderosa ante tanto poder.

―Aniki ―susurro con voz temblorosa. Naruto parpadeo y sus ojos volvieron a ser azules. Pero su cuerpo seguía tenso preparado para pelear o destrozar a cualquiera. Sintió como la puerta se abrió y el olor de Hinata invadió la habitación. Observo con satisfacción, como su primo olfateaba el aire y sus músculos se destensaban poco a poco. Con fuerza, logro arrastrar al pobre lobo fuera de la habitación de interrogatorios para llevarlo a donde su abuela. Pero no fue necesario.

Fuera de la habitación, otro centinela esperaba pacientemente para llevar a su compañero hacía el hospital dirigido por la antigua _Luna_ ***** , Ino cedió a su carga y se dio media vuelta para irse, en el trayecto hacía su casa, se puso a divagar sobre la situación de su primo.

Aunque no soportaba la idea de que su próxima _Luna_ fuera aquel gato, y no porque fuera un Uchiha o algo por el estilo, ―cuando todas esas situaciones habían ocurrido ella ni siquiera había nacido. Había escuchado muchos rumores sí, pero su primo le había contando todo, así que no tenía ningún resentimiento, al menos, no hacía ese Uchiha en particular. Después de todo, nadie merecía ser señalado por los errores de otros―, era el hecho de que ese gato se había atrevido a abandonar a su hermano, a dejarlo sumido en ese estado de desesperación en el que no podía reconocerlo. Se preguntada si el tonto del Uchiha sabía que su primo era su compañero de vida…

Resopló con fastidio, por el bien de su atolondrado era mejor que Shikamaru le trajera noticias pronto. O ella misma se encargaría de buscarlo.

Suspiro con desgano.

―Lo que sea por ti, Aniki.

. . .

Naruto espero con los músculos un poco tensos a que su prima saliera de la habitación, en el momento en el que la puerta se cerro, su miramientos y sin delicadeza se lanzo sobre Hinata, quien ya lo esperaba pacientemente. Sólo deseaba enterrarse profundamente en ella. No sabía la razón, pero sólo podía calmarse un poco cuando se encontraba dentro de sus muslos. Había intentado tener sexo con muchas cambia formas. Incluso lo intento vagamente con algunas chupasangres, pero no pudo. No pudo llegar hacía el tan ansiado orgasmo, y eso sólo empeoraba su mal humor.

Habían pasado dos malditas semanas, y no había rastro del jodido gato mimado. Era como si se hubiera esfumado, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Y eso sólo hacía incrementar su rabia. Su necesidad por el gato crecía a límites insospechados. Sí, el sexo con Hinata era bueno, más que bueno, lo calmaba y lo saciaba por momentos. Pero sabía, que no era suficiente, ella no olía a vainilla, no tenía los ojos negros y profundos, ni una voz varonil y delicada, ella no poseía aquella mirada petulante y engreída, que escondían soledad. Ella no era Sasuke. Y eso sólo empeoraba la situación.

Sabía que era un jodido bastardo al usar a la loba de esa manera. Ella lo amaba, podía verlo en sus ojos blancos con matices grises, ella de verdad se esmeraba en saciarlo. Pero maldita sea, ¡el necesitaba al jodido omega! Quería enterrarse en él, en marcarlo, joderlo hasta la saciedad. Hace mucho tiempo que su parte humana se había resignado y se había redimido a sus animales. Tenía la certeza que en el momento en que el encontrara a su compañero, no iba a haber charlas ni nada. Iba a joderlo, hasta que ya no tuviera fuerzas en su cuerpo. Luego lo marcaría y lo encadenaría a su lado si era posible.

Sintió los pechos desnudos de Hinata contra su pecho, y sólo pudo concentrarse en su suavidad. Su lobo ronroneo y se arqueo tratando de llegar hacia Hinata, con el poco autocontrol lo hecho hacía atrás mientras levantaba a su linda carga y la subía a sus caderas. Necesitaba follarla, y lo necesitaba ahora.

Subió la falda de Hinata hasta más arriba de la cintura, mientras estrellaba su cuerpo contra la pared. Escuchar el gemido silencioso de ella sólo sirvió para incrementar su ansiedad. Desesperado, rompió la camisa de botones y murmuro una aprobación al ver que ella no llevaba sujetador, bajo su mano y tembló un poco al sentir su humedad. De nuevo iba a verlo sin ropa interior, sin braga y sin sujetador. Una loba muy mala.

―Naruto ―gimió por lo bajo. Con un suspiro, él se apresuro a sacar su pene de sus pantalones, no se permitió desnudarse del todo, no había tiempo, tenía que tenerla ahora. Con un movimiento fluido encajo sus caderas y empujo hasta el fondo. La cavidad, humedad, resbaladiza, caliente y acogedora lo recibió adaptándose a su tamaño. Con un gruñido, salió casi del todo y empujo fuertemente, fueron acometidas rápidas y furiosas, nada delicado, sólo la ansiedad por llegar al climax era lo que dominaba su cuerpo. Sintió los talones de Hinata encajarse en parte de su espalda y trasero, su cavidad lo apretaba y las sensaciones lo hicieron gruñir, los pechos de ella rebotaban contra el suyo propio, su pene entraba y salía furiosamente, movió sus caderas de manera circular y volvió arremeter contra ella.

El lugar estaba impregnado con el olor a sexo. Sintió como ella se removía y como su interior lo apretaba aun más, signo que estaba a punto de acabar. La apretó aun más contra la pared y una de sus manos bajo a acariciar su clítoris. Acaricio superficialmente, para luego frotar con energía y maestría el capullo rosado. Unos instantes después y con un gruñido de satisfacción Hinata acabo contra él, empujo más fuerte contra ella y unos instantes después acabo corriéndose con un gruñido satisfactorio.

Aun un poco tensó, y sin soltarla en lo absoluto, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso suavemente. Nada comparado con el sexo duro de antes. Cerró los ojos, y la beso a conciencia, jugando con su lengua y saboreando la menta de su boca. Hinata siempre olía bien, era una loba preciosa. No sabía porque nadie se había acercado a ella. O bueno, si lo sabía. Nadie era lo suficientemente estúpido para tratar de cortejar a su amante. Pero ella significaba más para Naruto que cualquier amante, era su mejor amiga, habían estado juntos toda la vida, e incluso habían perdido la virginidad juntos.

No es que Hinata fuera una puritana, y él un santo. Nada de eso, ella había tenido sus amantes ocasionales y el igual, además habían perdido su virginidad cuando ambos tenían tan sólo catorce años. Algo jóvenes, pero bastante promiscuos. Él no sabría decir en qué momento ella se enamoro de él y tampoco podría decir que fue lo que motivo esos sentimientos. Si la amaba, y disfrutaba el sexo con ella, pero sabía qué tipo de amor sentía por ella. Y no era en plano romántico, o bueno, no lo era ahora. No podía negar que en su momento intento quererla aun más allá o intentar corresponder… pero en el corazón no se mandaba, y eso él muy bien lo sabía.

Suspirando, se separo de ella y sus ojos azules conectaron con unos blancos grisáceos que brillaban. Sonrío pero aún su cuerpo clamaba por más. Se había corrido, pero no era suficiente.

Y otra vez la imagen mental de Sasuke apareció en su cabeza. Alejo a Hinata de su cuerpo y espero que ella estabilizara sus piernas, se acomodo los pantalones mientras miraba como ella ordenaba su ropa.

Le tendió la mano esperando que ella la tomara.

―Terminaremos esto en mi casa ―le dijo con una sonrisa algo tensa. Ella solo asintió porque no tenía nada que decir.

Salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y caminaron por el largo pasillo ignorando las sonrisas de sus compañeros, sentía aun ansias de pelea por eso no miro a ninguno. Apretó la mano de Hinata entre las suyas y apresuro el paso, cuando el sol del medio día le dio en toda la cara, Naruto se dio cuenta que pasaría un día más sin saber nada de su compañero. Y el ser consciente de eso, fue como un puñetazo a su estomago.

― ¡Naruto! ―grito una voz femenina detrás de él, ignoro la voz de la malcriada que se acercaba y apresuro el paso. Pero Hinata no pensaba igual, así que se negó a seguir caminando con él y espero a que Karin los alcanzara, retuvo a duras penas un bufido―. Te llaman en la base 2.

Frunció el ceño y miro por encima de su hombro a su prima.

―Que alguien más se encargue ―señaló a Hinata―. Estaré ocupado las próximas cuatro horas.

Karin negó con la cabeza y con un resoplido se giro para irse. Una mano delicada en su muñeca la detuvo, giro su cabeza y sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Hinata, suavizando su mirada inmediatamente.

― ¿Quién lo necesita en la base 2? ―pregunto con aquel tono dulce y paciente.

Karin sonrío. Una sonrisa que iba entre felicidad y lástima, lástima hacia ella.

―Shikamaru por la línea uno y Yugiito por la línea 4.

Basto sólo unos segundos para ver a una pantera correr a toda velocidad hacia la base 2.

Karin se giro esperando encontrar en los ojos de Hinata algún atisbo de decepción o de ira, pero sólo encontró resignación.

―Vamos Karin-chan ―le tendió la mano, mano que ella tomo enseguida―. Tengo ganas de comer tarta de manzana, y la tía Tsunade prepara unas deliciosas, ¿recuerdas?

Ella asintió y sólo agarro su mano con más fuerza. Hinata sonrío.

―Espero que pueda hacer unas para mí.

―Ella lo hará, o si no, mi abuelo Jiraya la obligará ―Karin se encogió de hombros―. O esconderá su sake.

Hinata se rió y Karin sólo sonrío mientras miraba al frente, fingiendo que no vio la delicada mano de Hinata moverse hacía su rostro para borrar las lágrimas que había derramado.

Definitivamente ella tomaría el sake de su abuela. Ese día lo ameritaba.

. . .

―Ve y atiende la barra yo me encargo de estos ―dijo una voz femenina a su lado. Sasuke le sonrió a la tierna Tsukino** y se apresuro a dirigirse a la barra. La preciosa Tsukino se había apiadado de él cuando llego a las tierras de la arena. Brindándole no solo un lugar donde quedarse, comida y demás, sino también paciencia y una amistad sincera. Esas semanas fueron un suplicio para él aunque no lo admitiría nunca, ni a él mismo. Se negaba a mostrar aquella debilidad. Ella no le presiono para que le dijera sus motivos por los que huía. Y él se lo agradecía sinceramente

Antes que pudiera cruzar la pequeña compuerta, se detuvo. Otra vez aquella desazón lo invadía. Desde que había dejado las tierras del fuego, su pantera había estado gimoteando y negándose a abandonar esas tierras. Sasuke tenía la leve imaginación de porque su pantera estaba en un estado de depresión, pero se negaba a aceptarlo. Su parte humana, estaba ganándole terreno a su parte animal.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dirigió a la barra del bar donde estaba trabajando. Si bien, huyó de las tierras del fuego, se había refugiado en el territorio de la arena. Estúpido quizás.

Suspiro y se preparo para empezar su turno. Habían pasado quizás unas dos horas, cuando un gran grupo de cambia formas arribo el bar. Se sentía el aura de poder emanar de aquel grupo, pero no le prestó atención. Vio como las dos únicas mujeres del grupo caminaban hacia la barra y susurraban cosas que sus audaces oídos no podían captar, perfecto. Unas centinelas experimentadas. Con arrogancia se dirigió a atenderlas.

La rubia lo miro un segundo y después dirigió la mirada hacia su acompañante.

― ¿Qué vas a tomar, Fū?

La morena se encogió de hombros, y luego clavo sus ojos naranjas en sus ojos negros. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

―Tráenos lo que sea cariño, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para explotar mi cabeza.

― ¿Y la mía? ―preguntó la rubia picara.

Fū se carcajeo.

―Eres más resistente al alcohol que cualquier macho que conozco ―le guiñó un ojo y a Sasuke le gusto enseguida. Si no estuviera tratando de pasar desapercibido, le hubiera gustado mantener una charla con ambas mujeres―. Así que trae dos botellas _de lo que sea_ que ibas a traernos.

Sasuke no sonrió pero sus ojos si lo hicieron.

Yugiito suspiro mientras clavaba sus ojos en Fū Había sido un día agotador, y sólo iban por media tarde. Sólo para darse cuenta de que lo que buscaban estaba frente a sus ojos.

―Lo notaste, ¿verdad?

La morena asintió.

―Es exactamente la descripción que nos dio Shikamaru, y si eso no es suficiente, huele exactamente como Naruto dijo que olería.

Vieron Sasuke empezaba a inspeccionar las botellas. Yugiito saco su teléfono y tomo una foto discretamente al omega. Una fortuna que había luz suficiente para que la imagen fuera nítida. Una suerte que era aun media tarde y no de noche. La envió a Shikamaru, junto con los datos del lugar y donde encontrarlo.

Recibió una respuesta casi al instante.

" _Entendido, vigilen nuestro objetivo"_

Yugiito bufo llamando la atención de Fū.

― ¿Qué pasa?

―Odio cuando Shikamaru me da órdenes, sino fuera el compañero de Temari ya le fuera dado su merecido ―refunfuñó―. Estúpido macho idiota.

―Aquí tienen sus ordenes, junto con las dos botellas prometidas ―el compañero de Naruto había hecho acto de presencia trayéndoles su salvación, Yugiito le guiño el ojo mientras Fū sólo le sonreía.

―Gracias, bombón.

Sorprendiéndolas, Sasuke les guiñó el ojo.

―La primera botella corre por cuenta de la casa ―dijo para luego alejarse con arrogancia.

―Maldición ―murmuro Yugiito―. Naruto si que escogió bien.

Fū negó. Todo aquel que le brindara una botella de alcohol a Yugiito tenía su aprobación.

Consecuencias de las largas vacaciones que pasaba en casa de Tsunade.

― ¿Nos quedaremos a ver el espectáculo? ―pregunto mientras acercaba a sus labios la copa de alcohol. La olisqueo antes de ingerirla, el alcohol quemo a través de su garganta, casi atragantándola en el proceso. Tuvo que carraspear un poco para aligerar el ardor de su garganta. Yugiito simplemente se rio por lo bajo de mientras negaba con la cabeza.

―No me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

. . .

Sasuke se froto la parte trasera de su cabeza mientras rogaba porque el día terminara. Necesitaba un baño caliente con urgencia. Busco con la mirada a Tsukino pero no pudo localizarla. Así que se imagino que debería estar en el baño o algo parecido.

Dirigió su mirada al dúo de mujeres que tan bien le habían caído. Ahora no estaban solas, se encontraban acompañadas por tres machos, por lo tanto se había cambiado hacia una mesa para estar más cómodos. Tres alfas para ser más específicos. Sasuke no los había visto nunca en el bar, ni en ningún otro lado, pero podía reconocer a un alfa donde sea. Ese aire de poder, arrogancia de comerse el mundo sólo podía pertenecer a los alfas… tan dominantes. Uno de ellos con el cabello rojo, piel clara, casi tan pálida como la suya propia, y con un la parte derecha de su frente tatuada, lo miraba cada tanto.

No le hubiera dado importancia si solo lo estuviera mirando él, pero los otros dos también lo miraban. Uno de piel morena y con algunos tatuajes, y otro de cabello castaño largo y de ojos claros, grises para ser más precisos, tanto que parecía ciego. Pero no lo era.

Sus miradas lejos de incomodarlo lo estaban cabreando. No entendía porque lo miraban tanto, pero podían irse a la mierda. Estaba agotado y no sólo eso, su pantera lo estaba irritando tanto a él como a su parte humana. ¿No podía parar de gimotear un segundo? ¿Tenía que rasguñar su alma a todo momento? Se estaba empezando a sentir enfermo y no le gustaba. ¡Odiaba al idiota del Shihai Tekina! ¡Todo esto que le pasaba era culpa suya! Por las noches soñaba con lo que había pasado en aquel cuartucho que servía para interrogaciones… ¡ni en sueños lo dejaba en paz!

Bufo con irritación, su nariz capto el olor de Tsukino, el ligero olor a melocotones se hizo evidente a sus espaldas. Se giro y se encontró con la sonrisa de su nueva amiga.

― ¿Por qué no bailas un rato en la pista? ―le incentivo―. De seguro así te relajas un poco.

Sasuke negó.

―No tengo ganas, Tsuki. Quizás más tarde.

Tsukino reviso su reloj.

―Ya van a ser las ocho de la noche, ¿seguro que tomaras el turno de madrugada? Puedo tomar tu turno si gustas ―se ofreció mientras señalaba sus ligeras ojeras. Pero de igual forma negó.

―Estoy bien, en serio.

Tsukino negó con la cabeza pero no siguió insistiendo, al contrario, señaló a un punto en específico detrás de él.

―Te llaman, Sasuke-kun ―Sasuke se giro y efectivamente, la rubia y la morena la hacían señas para que se acercara. Le guiño el ojo a Tsukino y camino hacia ellas ignorando la mirada de los tres machos cerca de ellas.

― ¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó seco.

Yugiito sonrío.

―Bomboncito, ¿podrías traernos dos botellas más? ―señaló las cuatro botellas vacías que yacían sobre la mesa―. Aun no estamos lo suficiente borrachas y estos aburridos no quieren beber con nosotras.

El pelirrojo le frunció el ceño.

―No todos nacemos con esa necesidad hacia el alcohol, Yugiito ―le dijo con voz ronca y masculina.

Sasuke espero alguna reacción de su parte, pero al parecer ninguna de sus mitades veía a ese macho como potencial de compañero de cama. Sasuke no era idiota, el pelirrojo era muy guapo, y tenía una voz electrizante, pero al parecer, a él sólo le gustaban las voces profundas, chillonas y masculinas a la vez. Como la del idiota. Sacudió con la cabeza y alargo la mano para agarrar las botellas vacías. Fue una sorpresa para él cuando una mano grande atrapo su muñeca con fuerza. Giro su cabeza y clavo sus ojos negros en unos ojos verdes. El tipo de cabello negro, tan negro como el suyo, lo miraba con una sonrisa sensual y con unos ojos seductores. Y él sólo quería que lo soltara.

―Vamos a bailar, preciosura ―le propuso. Aunque más que una propuesta sonó como una demanda. Él sólo arqueo una ceja.

―No lo creo ―jalo su mano para que soltara su muñeca, pero el macho estúpido se negaba a soltarlo. Y todo el estrés del día estaba a punto de salir, pero a base de puñetazos.

Pero se vio sorprendido una vez más cuando el pelirrojo fue el que sujeto la muñeca del tipo haciendo la presión suficiente para que los dedos enredados en su muñeca se alejaran.

―Te ha dicho que no. Además, viene conmigo ―gruñó molesto. El otro se tenso pero sumisamente se alejo del lugar sin decir nada más. Se pregunto cuál sería el motivo. Si, el pelirrojo se veía fuerte, pero estaba seguro que el otro tampoco era un debilucho, entonces… ¿por qué tal muestra de sumisión?

No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, cuando escucho la voz de su jefe, Kimimaro, por el micrófono. Giro su cabeza hacia la derecha, y en la tarima, su jefe se encontraba sonriendo feliz.

―Buenas noches, cachorros ―se escucho un gruñido grupal, que sólo sirvió para hacer reír a su jefe―. Como saben, cada tres semanas hacemos la subasta de bailes correspondientes ―se escuchó una gran ovación, gruñidos y silbidos por igual. A Sasuke se le erizaron los vellos mientras clavaba sus ojos negros en su jefe. No era un cambia formas, no sabía que era en realidad. Pero un aura de poder lo envolvía completamente así que debía ser poderoso.

―Así que harán la subasta el día de hoy… pensé que lo harían mañana ―dijo Yugiito. Entonces ella ya sabía que de las supuestas subastas de baile. Sasuke se preguntaba porque nadie nunca le había hablado de esa estupidez―. Me pregunto a quien van a subastar.

―Y esta noche tengo el placer de presentarles a todos un nuevo miembro del equipo ―siguió Kimimaro.

El corazón de Sasuke empezó a bombear con fuerza por alguna razón.

―Por favor, Sasuke, sube aquí ―su jefe clavo sus ojos verdes en él mientras le pedía a uno de sus compañeros que lo escoltaran hasta la tarima.

―Mierda ―murmuraron todos a su espalda, pero Sasuke no les prestó atención.

Aun desconcertado se dejo guiar hacia la tarima, y sólo cuando estuvo parado en ella, mirando a todos aquellos machos con las hormonas a flote, fue que reacciono. Pero era muy tarde, no podía bajarse, con la mirada seria se acerco disimuladamente a su jefe para poder susurrarle.

―Yo no voy a ser subastado ―siseó.

Kimimaro sonrío con condescendencia.

―Lo harás, es un ritual que siempre hacemos ―respondió con calma, para después sonreír con tristeza fingida―. Pero bueno, nunca pensé que serías un cobarde.

Si había algo que Sasuke odiara es que pusieran su dignidad en juego. ¡Él no era un cobarde! Callo el bufido irónico de su pantera, sabiendo a que se refería esta, pero la ignoro.

―Que sea rápido.

Kimimaro sólo amplio su sonrisa.

―Alguien tiene que detener esta mierda ―exclamo Fū―. Naruto se va a poner súper loco si llega y ve a su compañero bailándole a otro. Va a ver una masacre aquí si no detenemos esto. Y para empeorar las cosas, hay humanos también aquí, no podemos arriesgarnos.

Yugiito se mordió el labio inferior mientras suspiraba y clavaba sus ojos pardos en los tres machos que se mantenían serios.

―Alguno de ustedes tendrá que comprar ese maldito baile ―exigió―. Ustedes tienen fuerza suficiente, y seamos sinceros, no creo que Naruto mate a alguno de ustedes por dejar que su compañero les baile―todos clavaron sus ojos en ella viéndola irónicamente―. Al menos eso quiero pensar, ¡quiero ser positiva esta noche, maldita sea!

―Bien ―dijo Neji antes de que a ella le diera un ataque―. Lo haré yo.

Dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose pero luego se regresó.

―Alguno de ustedes vaya a la entrada y esperen a que él llegue. Cuando lo haga traten de ganar tiempo explicándole el por qué su compañero va a estar subido en mi regazo y meneándome el trasero ―hizo una pausa―. Y por lo que más quieran, no dejen que me mate. Aun no consigo a mi compañero o compañera. Y prefiero morir echando un polvo o en una pelea con algún enemigo, gracias. No quiero morir a manos de mi amigo de la infancia.

. . .

― ¡Bien, cachorritos! ―llamó la atención―. ¡Que empiece la subasta! ¿Quién da veinte yenes?

― ¡Yo! ―exclamó algún macho de la multitud. Había demasiados para saber quien daba y quién no.

― ¡Treinta yenes! ―grito otro.

― ¡Cincuenta yenes!

― ¡Sesenta yenes!

― Bien, bien ―aplaudió su jefe―. ¿Quién da ochenta, noventa?

― ¡Doy noventa yenes!

― ¡Doy ciento quince yenes!

― ¡Doy trescientos cincuenta yenes! ―grito alguien entre la multitud. Cuando Sasuke enfoco su mirada, se dio cuenta que era el idiota que había intentado sacarlo a bailar a la fuerza. Puso los ojos en blanco, que alguien lo matara ya por favor.

― ¡Quinientos! ―grito otro. El de ojos verdes entrecerró los ojos.

― ¡Ochocientos!

― ¡Novecientos!

― Vaya, vaya ―se carcajeo su jefe―. Al parecer, hoy estamos muy ansiosos ¿no? ―las risas y silbidos explotaron―. Bien, cachorros… ¿Quién da mil doscientos yenes?

― ¡Yo! ―grito de nuevo _dolor de culo_. Como Sasuke lo había bautizado.

El otro hombre parecía haberse rendido, pero una voz fuerte se escucho por encima de todos.

―Trescientos mil yenes.

Como en las películas que Tsukino le había obligado a ver en esos días, se hizo el silencio. Y no era para menos, después de todo, no todos los días ofrecen trescientos mil yenes por un simple baile.

El castaño que estaba con el pelirrojo se acerco a paso seguro a la tarima, mientras clavaba sus ojos grises en él.

― ¿Escucho trescientos mil quinientos yenes? ―aventuró su jefe pero nadie respondió. Así que sin más sonrío satisfecho―. Bien, ¡subastado a Neji-san!

Así que su nombre era Neji. Pues no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

―Ahora, que alguien suba una silla por favor.

Sasuke inhalo profundamente para luego soltar el aire lentamente. Estaba a punto de matar a su jefe y al idiota del tal Neji. Pero se controlo. Sólo tenía que bailar y ya estaba hecho.

Espero impacientemente a que el tipo de se sentara en la silla, estaba tenso, como esperando que alguien le saltara encima para desgarrarle la garganta…, bueno en realidad Sasuke prefería desgarrarle la garganta antes de bailar para él, pero no le quedaba de otra. Necesitaba trabajo y ahí pagaban excelente.

Espero que a que la música sonora. Era una canción sensual. Suspiro y camino decidido hacia el otro. En un movimiento fluido y sensual se sentó a horcajadas contra el otro. Manteniendo su cara libre de cualquier expresión, empezó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Fue consciente como el macho se tensaba aun más, y como los gritos, gruñidos y silbidos explotaban a su alrededor, pero sólo se concentro en bailar. A medida que la música avanzaba, su cuerpo empezó a relajar, y su mente le jugó una mala pasada. Por un momento quiso que el dueño del regazo donde estaba sentado, fuera un rubio de ojos azules. Pero inmediatamente desecho ese pensamiento.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba bailando, en uno de sus movimientos de cadera, pudo sentir la erección del otro, así que se decidió, no iba a seguir bailándole a ese idiota. No le importaba que pensara su jefe. Pero alguien se le adelanto.

En un minuto estaba sentado en el regazo de Neji y en el otro sus grandes manos lo agarraron de las caderas y lo echaron hacia un lado con un poco de delicadeza, para no decir que nula.

Giro su cabeza y jadeó con sorpresa. Su respiración se detuvo y su corazón empezó a palpitar con fuerza, fue vagamente consciente como su pantera ronroneaba felizmente. El grande y fuerte cuerpo de Naruto le obstruía la vista. Vestido de negro de los pies a la cabeza, tenía una expresión salvaje que hizo que le recorriera un escalofrío de excitación. El macho se veía como todo un cazador, mientras tumbada a Neji de la tarima y se lanzaba encima de él con fiereza. Ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntarse cómo fue que Naruto estaba ahí o cuáles eran sus razones. Su presencia eclipsaba todo lo demás.

Ambos cuerpos impactaron contra el suelo, y los puñetazos empezaron a volar de aquí para allá. Sasuke no podía moverse, ver como Naruto golpeaba a Neji, gruñendo con cada puñetazo _**es mío**_ era algo que lo asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales. Su lado humano aun era muy latente dentro de él y era vergonzoso que una escena como esa, o los reclamos de ese macho sobre su persona, lo excitaran a tal magnitud.

Escuchaba los gruñidos de ambos hombres, y casi salta de la tarima para clavarle las garras en la cara a Neji cuando golpeo a Naruto en la boca haciéndolo sangrar. No se dio cuenta cuando Yugiito y Fū llegaron a su lado, sólo fue consciente de su presencia cuando Yugiito lo tomo por los hombros.

―Tienes que detener a Naruto ―apretó sus manos sobre sus hombros―. ¡Va a matarlo!

No se pregunto de donde Yugiito y Naruto se conocían, su cuerpo se movió sólo, sus pies impactaron contra el suelo, mientras el corría hacia los dos machos que peleaban en el medio de la pista. Sabía que sería un error si se metía entre ambos, así que su única opción era llamarlo a gritos.

― ¡Naruto! ―grito tratando de hacerse escuchar. Pero no le hacía caso―. ¡Naruto! ¡Idiota, préstame atención! ¡Naruto, imbécil!

― ¡Naruto! ―volvió a gritar pero con el mismo resultado. Vio como en un momento ambos cuerpos se separaron y se pusieron en posición para atacarse de nuevo. Observo como Neji tenía la ceja partida, tenía la boca llena de sangre, y la camisa desgarrada con señales de garras marcadas en su pecho, su ojo derecho estaba a punto de inflamarse. Por otro lado, Naruto tenía la boca y la ceja derecha partidas, y la camisa un poco desgarrada. No tenía casi daño, pero aun así aprovecho ese instante en el que ambos se separaron para correr y meterse en el medio. Fue una suerte que ambos le hayan echado un vistazo, también era bueno que Naruto tuviera tan buenos reflejos, porque si el puñetazo que Neji no había podido desviar le fuera dado en su ojo izquierdo, sería Sasuke quien la pateara el trasero.

Afortunadamente, Naruto había reaccionado de manera rápida y lo jalo hasta que su cuerpo impacto contra su pecho, se giro y recibió el puñetazo en la espalda. El golpe lo movió apenas, pero Sasuke estaba seguro que a él si le hubiera hecho un buen daño.

― Jodido cabrón ―gruño Naruto. Escuchar de nuevo su voz tan cerca, hizo que recordara lo sucedido hace semanas. Su cuerpo se estremeció. Sintió como él lo soltó y estuvo a punto de saltarle encima para evitar que siguiera peleándose con Neji, si no fuera porque el muy idiota se lo cargo al hombro como si fuera un saco de papas.

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, no grito, ni lo golpeo, por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke se dejo a hacer. Naruto se dirigió a paso rápido fuera del club, dejando un desastre detrás. Justamente cuando estaban por cruzar la puerta de la entrada, su jefe, Kimimaro le obstruyo el paso.

―Bueno bueno ―canturreó con una voz cantarina, que desentonaba con sus ojos serios y peligrosos―. Pero si es el Shihai Tekina… el líder de las tierras del fuego. Que honor tenerlo por estos lados, mi señor.

―Apartate, Kimimaro. No estoy de humor ―gruñó. Su jefe sólo sonrió.

―Por supuesto mi señor ―aceptó―. Pero antes necesito que baje a mi empleado.

―No ―gruño una vez más―. Es mío, ahora aparte.

Y ahí iba otra reclamación. Taaan romántico. Su sarcasmo era estúpido, puesto que al escucharlo reclamarlo de nuevo, un sentimiento de calor lo inundó.

―Lamentablemente creo que no voy a poder complacerle en esta ocasión ―la sonrisa se borro de su cara―. Ahora, por favor mi señor, bájelo.

De la nada, y antes de que las cosas empeoraran, apareció el pelirrojo.

―Déjalos pasar, Kimimaro, todo está bien. No le hará daño.

Kimimaro aún así se negó a ceder tan rápido.

― ¿Sasuke? ―le preguntó. Esa era su oportunidad, estaba seguro que si le decía a Kimimaro que nada estaba bien, el haría algo para que Naruto lo dejara en paz. Aunque también sabía que Naruto no iba a hacerlo.

¿Pero a él qué demonios le importaba lo que hiciera o no Naruto? Así que sólo tenía que decir no.

―Está bien, jefe.

Estúpido.

Kimimaro acepto renuente y se alejo de la puerta mientras movía su bastón de su mano derecha a la izquierda. Naruto sólo lo ignoro y camino rápidamente. Sasuke se pregunto a sí mismo si realmente estaba a salvo con ese hombre. Llegaron hasta donde estaba estacionada una harley, solo entonces Naruto lo bajo de su hombro. Aunque cuando esos ojos azules se clavaron en él, Sasuke sintió más excitado, no lo demostró. Lo miro con frialdad y altanería.

―Haces un solo movimiento para huir y voy a correr detrás de ti y cuando te atrape no será bonito ―amenazó―. ¿Entiendes?

Sasuke se envaró.

―Que te den por el culo, grandísimo idiota.

Naruto sonrió. Una sonrisa perversa.

―No seré yo el que reciba, sino el que dé―se acerco a él, mientras le agarraba la cara con fuerza―. Y a ti… te va a encantar.

Entonces su boca bajo a la suya sin darle tiempo a responderle. Toda cordura se fue de si, y sólo quedó el instinto. Abrió la boca dejándole el paso a su lengua. Naruto lo devoro sin darle tregua. Chupo, mordisqueo sin saciarse. Sasuke gimió. Se sentía muy bien, su boca caliente contra la suya, era el lugar correcto. Empezaron a besarse con más fuerza, Naruto separo su boca de la de Sasuke a regañadientes, pero inmediatamente volvió a besarlo. Sus bocas se entrelazaron y sus lenguas se enredaron, las manos de Sasuke subieron hasta el cuello de Naruto y apretó su cabello con fuerza. Lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba totalmente.

Naruto le mordió el labio inferior, y después se lo chupo para hacer que el ardor desapareciera. El rubio agarro con su mano derecha un puñado de su cabello y lo jalo hacia atrás. La noche oscura no podía disminuir la belleza de Sasuke, y Naruto se embriago de ella. Con los ojos entrecerrados, las mejillas sonrosas, y los labios hinchados por sus besos, era un deleite para su vista. Gruñó por lo bajo cuando la erección presiono contra sus pantalones. Se separo del cuerpo de Sasuke renuentemente.

Le paso el casco sin mirarlo y se monto en la moto. Espero a que Sasuke se montara y así él lo hizo. Antes de arrancar la moto le miro por encima del hombro.

―No voy a ser delicado y andarme por las ramas ―dijo―. Cuando lleguemos a donde vamos, voy a follarte Sasuke ―ignoro la mirada incrédula del otro―. Eres mi jodido compañero, y maldita sea si no voy a reclamar lo mío.

. . .

¿Qué les parece? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Quieren matarme por dejarlo hasta aquí? No lo hagan TTvTT después se quedan sin historia :c

Bien, aclaraciones:

Luna*: Hago la referencia sobre la luna por una historia que leí hace un tiempo sobre hombres lobo y esas cosas. Ellos llamaban a las compañeras de los alfas, _Lunas_ ya que son tan influyentes dentro de sus manadas, como la luna lo era para ellos. Me gusto mucho, y por eso lo he tomado prestado. El libro se llama Fur Factor. Lo recomiendo, es una saga.

Tsukino**: Para la (o) s que no saben Tsukino, también conocida como la kunoichi enmascarada, es una kunoichi de Tsukigakure y su líder que aparece en el videojuego Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Héroes 3. Ella tiene un largo cabello blanco con una cola de caballo que tiene accesorios de lunas amarillas, dejando caer el pelo a los lados de su cara. Su piel es morena y tiene los ojos verdes. Información obtenida a través de Naruto Wikia. Leyendo y buscando cosas, fue que leí sobre ella, me gusto, así que la integré en la historia. Tendrá un buen papel durante la historia. :3

También se que quizás se preguntaran como es que si era medio dia, Naruto tardo tanto en llegar, o porque espero hasta la noche para ir por Sasuke ¿no? Eso se aclarara en el proximo cap.

Nos leemos pronto niñas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Buenas noches ― o tarde, día, madrugada según lo lean―, les dejo esta nota por qué me parece que deben tener razones mías y no estar en limbo esperando por la historia. Ni siquiera sus comentarios he podido leer.**

 **Me he visto envuelta en algunas situaciones que han hecho que no pueda continuar el capítulo que le sigue al anterior. Vivo en Venezuela, y mi país esta pasando por una situación critica, y bastante triste y desagradable. Han habido tantos muertos, no se imaginan cuantos. Tanta destrucción y muertes. Es doloroso ver como tantos venezolanos mueren día a día por buscar la libertad de nuestro país. Ya ni estar en nuestras propias casas es seguro. Están saqueando comercios, supermercados, algunas tiendas de ropa, panaderías, CASAS. Ya ni dormir puedes, por el miedo a que se metan a tu casa y te roben ― en el mejor de los casos―, o te maten.**

 **Ya nadie se detiene, el gobierno no hace nada por qué son unos malditos dictadores. La escasez de comida va a aumentar considerablemente, las medicinas no se encuentran, han saqueado hasta clínicas. ¿pueden creerlo? Es injusto y deplorable lo que esta pasando aquí. Y no tengo mente para escribir. Llegue a la tercera pagina en word, y quedé en blanco. Lo único que venía a mi mente era la situación de mi país. Ya no se puede ni marchar por qué no respetan, las marchas pacificas se transforman en guerras campales. En un segundo tienes a tu amigo a tu lado, y el otro puede estar en el suelo con una bala en su cabeza, o un perdigonazo a quema ropa. Mientras muchos jóvenes, ancianos, incluso niños o bebés mueren en Vzla, el cínico presidente Nicolas Maduro, baila y ríe en cadena nacional sin importarle por lo que pasa el país. ¡Por qué no les importa! ¡Por qué para ellos aquí no esta pasando un carajo! Quieren cubrir el sol con un dedo, cuando el sol es tan inmenso.**

 **Es arrecho ver que TODOS LOS ESTUDIANTES DEL PAÍS ESTÁN EN LA CALLE MATÁNDOSE CON MILITARES, POLICÍAS, GENTE QUE O CUMPLE CON SU DEBER. SU DEBER ES PROTEGER AL PUEBLO. NO IR EN CONTRA DE ÉL. Vivimos en dictadura, y lamentablemente llevamos años soportándolo.**

 **Mi corazón se rompe cada vez que veo a alguien hurgando en la basura para poder comer, ver lo desnutridos que están muchas personas por qué no tienen comer, que solo comen una vez al día. ¿Eso lo merece alguien? ¡NADIE MERECE VIVIR ASÍ! Y si te la da la maldita gana de salir a conseguir un bendito trabajo, no puedes. Por que no hay como pagarte el sueldo, o por que ese negocio esta a punto de irse a la quiebra por la inflación. Estudiar, para un coño de la madre por que posiblemente cuando te gradúes no consigas ejercer tu carrera, por que no tienes campo para desarrollarlo. Por qué es una miseria el salario mínimo. Tu sueldo es de ochenta mil, y un maldito pantalón te cueste ciento diez mil, o que una puta camisa te cueste tu sueldo. O digamos que menos, unos diez mil menos o quince mil. Ajá, ¿entonces vas a gastar tu miseria de sueldo un pinche pantalón y no vas a llevar de comer a tu casa? A es que es arrecho también llevar la comida a tu casa, por qué esta regulada, haces tu maldita cola en el maldito mercado y resulta que cuando llega tu turno se acabo la comida. Entonces, te jodiste pal coño e su madre.**

 **Ah, pero ahí es cuando entran los bachaqueros. Unos desgraciados becerros que te venden la comida el triple de lo que cuesta, super carisima. Por que son unos mal nacidos. Y por si fuera poco, te regulan hasta el papel toilet, ahora ni el culo te puedes limpiar. Ahhh, pero por si fuera poco, hasta te regulan el shampoo, las toallas sanitarias, el desodorante. Osea, cagados, con el cabello podrido, las mujeres desangrándose, y con violín. ¡Un desastre!**

 **En fin, en estos momentos no puedo escribir. Espero sepan comprenderme, además, gracias por leer mis divagaciones y arrecheras, use esta nota informativa para desahogarme un poco.**

 **OJO NO CON ESTO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. VOY A CONTINUARLA, SÓLO QUE NO SÉ CUANDO. SE LOS PROMETO.**

 **Gracias, los quiero.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola. Ha pasado un tiempo ¿eh? Muchisimas gracias por su espera, por sus bellos mensajes que responderé pronto. POR TODO. Este capitulo va dirigido a todos ustedes. Espero les guste, lo acabo de terminar y no podía dejarlos esperando más. Gracias los amo._

NOTA: Chicas, se que algunas esperaban que relevara algo del pasado. Es decir, ¿que mierda hizo Itachi? ¿Por que tanto repudio a los Uchiha's? Lo entiendo, tengo las ideas para revelarselos, pero quiero hacerlo poco a poco. Así que a partir del próximo capítulos habrá ligeros flashbacks, y más adelante unos o quizás un solo capitulo especialmente para ello. Espero les agrade la idea. Besos.

Ahora si, ¡a leer!

* * *

 _IV_

* * *

 _Cálmate. Cálmate. Por lo que más quieras, cálmate._

Sentía que en cualquier momento podía explotar. Trato de serenarse, pero no pudo. Sentir el cuerpo de su compañero detrás suyo era demasiado. El recuerdo de su baile erótico en el regazo del idiota de Neji, se reproducía una y otra vez en su cabeza. No podía creerlo. Las ganas de matar a su amigo aun persistían en su interior, Naruto tenía la certeza que, si Sasuke no se hubiera atravesado en su camino, probablemente hubiera matado al lobo.

Cuando había recibido la localización de su compañero se había puesto frenético. En el momento que tuvo la seguridad de que lo había encontrado había hecho que una euforia descomunal atravesara su cuerpo. Todos sus animales se pusieron ansiosos, hizo caso omiso de la sugerencia de Shikamaru de aguardar un poco más y revisar el área. Sabía que su amigo se lo decía por algo, Shikamaru no era uno de sus hombres más confiables por nada. Pero en el estado en el que él se encontraba en ese momento, se le hacía difícil poder atender a razones. No espero ni siquiera que Shikamaru finalizara su monologo. Simplemente colgó el comunicador y había salido disparado hacia su Harley-Davidson* sin hacer caso de los gritos de sus centinelas. Fue un dardo tranquilizante, especialmente hecho por su _dulce_ abuela lo que le hizo detenerse. Fueron un par de horas después en las que despertó en su habitación con Hinata, Ino, y su abuela en ella. Recordaba perfectamente la mirada tensa de su abuela.

―Deja de comportarte de esa manera, Naruto ―le había regañado con dureza―. De nada te servirá buscar a tu compañero con esa actitud. Lo espantarás de nuevo, mocoso idiota.

Difícilmente, pero no imposible, logro controlarse. Se ducho, cenó, y se marchó un poco más sereno hacía el territorio de su amigo Gaara. No quedaba muy lejos del país del fuego, quizás una media hora en auto, en moto unos veinte minutos. Había llegado al club donde supuestamente su compañero trabajaba, según las coordenadas dadas por Yugiito y por Fū.

Y sinceramente, no esperaba ver a su maldito compañero encima de uno de sus viejos amigos.

¡Joder que era un macho posesivo! ¿Qué no podían entenderlo?

Si, Yugiito y Fū intentaron retenerlo, intentaron explicarle, eso no iba negarlo. Sí, Killer Be le había soltado un puñetazo, y él se lo había devuelto. Pero es que ver a Sasuke en el regazo de Neji había sido demasiado.

También estuvo a punto de matar a Kimimaro. Ese maldito brujo de cuarta le había robado tiempo.

No supo en qué momento habían llegado a la casa que tenía en esa ciudad, pero cuando aparcó frente a la acera, fue consciente lo tenso que estaba Sasuke. Sabía cuál era el motivo, después de todo, casi le había dado a entender que lo forzaría a tener sexo con él. Pero maldición, la rabia que había sentido en esos momentos por la pelea anterior lo hizo hablar demás. Sí que tenía ganas de marcarlo, de poseerlo hasta la saciedad, pero algo que había notado, era que las dos mitades de Sasuke no eran una, sino que estaban distanciadas. Tanta distancia entre su mitad humana y su parte animal era perjudicial. Sabía que tenía que ser paciente, no estaba de acuerdo, pero iba a intentarlo.

Suspirando giro su cabeza, mientras clavaba sus ojos azules en los ojos negros que lo miraban con ira y algo más.

―¿Vas a bajarte o prefieres que te baje yo? ―pregunto con sarcasmo. El moreno simplemente lo ignoro, y se bajó de la moto con gracia felina. La sangre pulsaba por sus venas, y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse encima de él, pero se controló. Giro su cuello de un lado al otro esperando calmarse, pero sólo consiguió más ansiedad.

Se bajo de la moto y arranco la llave, estuvo a punto de coger al gato malcriado del pescuezo, cuando sus sentidos se agudizaron. Sintió presencias alrededor y su cuerpo automáticamente se tensó.

Con un gruñido silencioso se giró hacía Sasuke.

―Entra.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

―¿Acaso crees que soy idiota? ―gruñó―. No voy a dejarte solo.

Naruto se giró y sus ojos azules pasaron a ser de un rojo intidimante.

―Sólo entra a la maldita casa y deja de refunfuñar ―ordenó―. Hazlo.

Encontra de su voluntad, Sasuke entro a la casa gruñendo por lo bajo, no era idiota; se había dado cuenta de las presencias que rodeaban la casa. Pero ya vería ese idiota…

Naruto sólo negó con la cabeza, era tan necio…

Con el cuerpo tenso espero silenciosamente a que las sombras a su alrededor dejaran de serlo, para empezar a tomar forma. Cuando pudo visualizar perfectamente de quienes se trataban, se dio cuenta que su olfato no le engaño. Aquel olor a reptil y pasto no podía ser de otro.

―Orochimaru ―siseó.

El mencionado sonrió.

―Cuanto tiempo… mocoso.

. . .

Los pasos silenciosos empezaron a menguar, la sombra alta y esbelta se movía a través de las sombras sigilosamente, espero pacientemente hasta que su objetivo se detuvo en el punto de llegada.

Deidara sonrió mientras preparaba la pequeña bomba que daría inicio a su plan. Todo estaba fríamente calculado, observo medio embelesado al alfa que estacionaba su carro junto a la cera. Tan alto e imponente, y completamente ajeno a lo que iba a suceder. Sintió de repente la presencia de uno de sus compañeros a su espalda, giro la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los contrarios.

― Uh... ¿qué haces aquí, Danna? ―preguntó con una mueca―. No hay necesidad que dos de nosotros este aquí para cumplir el trabajo. Yo mismo me basto.

Sasori simplemente giro los ojos. Deidara era tan creído.

―Se supone que este es un trabajo en pareja ―respondió con desinterés―. Y ya que la tuya te abandono esta noche, el jefe me envió a mí.

― ¡A mí nadie me abandono!

Sasori solo se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno no veo a Itachi por aquí y considerando lo posesivo que es contigo, permíteme asumir lo que considero obvio.

Deidara le siseo con molestia.

―El estúpido de Itachi fue a una visita filial, así que no me jodas Danna.

― ¿Visita filial? ―Sasori no era para nada familiar, pero incluso él no era tan bastardo como lo fue Itachi con su familia. El alfa realmente tenía pelotas, y Sasori lo respetaba por eso.

―Si, el muy idiota fue a ver su dulce hermano menor ―bufó haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra _dulce_ ―. Así que llegara en la madrugada.

―¿Itachi no había dicho que la próxima vez que viera a su hermano lo mataría para que …?

―Si, si, si ―lo interrumpió―. Ambos sabemos lo impredecible que es Itachi. Nunca se en que está pensando.

Mentira. Una puta mentira. Pero Sasori no te que saberlo.

Se giro ignorando a Sasori, mientras ellos charlaban como un par de viejas chismosas su objetivo se había adentrado a su casa y Deidara necesitaba actuar ya. Con agilidad empezó moverse en dirección a su presa ignorando a su Danna, quien aún se encontraba a su espalda.

―Umm... ¿Qué es lo que realmente harás, Itachi?

. . .

Sasuke apretó su mano derecha hasta enterrase sus uñas dentro de su palma. Estaba harto. Ese maldito idiota era un jodido posesivo que lo único que hacía era darle órdenes. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Sólo por qué la estúpida de su pantera pensaba que Naruto era su compañero, no le daba derecho a darle órdenes como si él fuera su estúpido sirviente.

Se adentró en la casa, y antes de poder apreciarla, gracias a sus agilidades e instintos pudo esquivar el chuchillo que iba directo a su cabeza.

―Vaya ―un silbido de admiración retumbó en el lugar―. Que buenos reflejos, minino.

Alzo la cabeza y unos ojos negros con destellos rojizos conectaron con los suyos.

La boca de su estómago se encogió y sus vellos se erizaron. Aquel cabello negro, la piel tan pálida, la postura altiva y la sonrisa arrogante, las pequeñas ojeras... Era como una pequeña copia de sí mismo. Claro que él no tenía esas horrendas ojeras.

Pero era una maldita mujer. La desgraciada tenía unos redondos pechos que se alzaban orgullosos.

Le dio muy mala espina. Y no había sido el hecho que la muy zorra le había tirado un cuchillo a la cara. Era otra cosa. Su maldito instinto le incitaba a alejarse y a sacarle los ojos en el proceso.

Sus músculos se tensaron y se preparó. No iba a dejar que nadie le pusiera una mano encima, una ligera vocecita en su cabeza le advirtió que si Naruto lo escuchaba pelear u olía su sangre ―hipotéticamente claro, porque esa arrastrada no podía hacerle ni un rasguño― se pondría furioso y si él estaba enfrentándose a alguien afuera podía desconcentrarse. No era porque le importara que lo lastimaran, sino que, no iba a permitir que dijeran que su alfa era patético.

Esperen, ¿su alfa?

Una mierda no fue él el que pensó eso. De ninguna **a** manera. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la mujer que lo observaba fijamente.

― ¿No vas a preguntarme quien soy, al menos? ―preguntó ella con una sonrisita.

Sasuke solo giro lo ojos.

―No me interesa, haz lo que viniste a hacer y lárgate.

Los ojos negros-rojizos destellaron de furia. Y los siseos bajos de la mujer se volvieron más fuertes. El fuerte olor de la rabia inundó sus sentidos.

―Eres un idiota ignorante, eso es lo que eres ―le gruñó con rabia―. Tu existencia me jode, y más por qué quieres algo que no mereces.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de soltar un bostezo. ¿Por qué mierda tenía que ser tan parlanchina?

―Bueno, déjame decirte que tu existencia me es completamente indiferente, así que terminemos con esto.

Con un siseo peligroso la mujer se tiró sobre él, con un movimiento fluido la esquivo y soltando su propio siseo se preparó mentalmente para el ataque que venía. Afilo sus garras y dejo que ella se acercara lo suficiente para tenerla a su alcance y le lanzo el primer garrotazo, ella con un movimiento igual de fluido que los suyos, lo esquivo, pero no previno el puñetazo que le llegaba por el lado izquierdo y que le llego al pómulo impulsándola hacia atrás.

Sasuke no dejo que se recuperara del golpe, el tomo de los cabellos largos y la jalo hacia él, preparado su rodilla derecha y la estrello directamente en su abdomen con la fuera justa para sacarle todo el aire. Aun con sus cabellos en su mano izquierda, los manipulo de manera que su cuerpo se curveara hacia abajo para hacer el impacto de su rodilla contra su abdomen más fuerte. Subió su mano derecha para luego al bajarla flexionarla haciendo que su codo impactara en el centro de su espalda.

La soltó haciendo que hiciera un ruido estrepitoso al estrellarse contra el suelo, le pareció extraño que la agresividad con la que lo había atacado al inicio había desaparecido. Sin embargo, en su furioso estado, no le importo. Todo el torrente de emociones de los días pasados y de ese día en particular se arremolinaban en su interior y la victima para descargarlos era esa mujer que había osado a desafiarlo. Lo bueno de ser un Omega, era que podía patear a cualquier perra cuando quisiera.

Tarde comprendió porque ella se dejó golpear.

Cuando flexiono su pierna derecha para patearle la nuca sintió unos fuertes brazos aprisionándolo desde atrás. Percibió el aroma de Naruto calmándolo de inmediato y casi haciéndolo ronronear de gusto. Oh, cuanto lo odiaba.

―¡Mierda, Sasuke! ―le gruñó el rubio―. ¿Qué coño crees que haces pateando a mi jodida hermana?

¿Qué?

El shock se estrelló contra él como una bofetada.

¿Hermanos?

¿Ellos dos?

¡Pero si eran tan diferentes! Incluso Karin podía pasar fácilmente por su hermana, ¿pero esa perra?

¡Jamás!

Pero viendo la seriedad con la que Naruto hablaba no creía que estuviera mintiendo. ¿Como demonios ellos dos podían ser hermanos?

―Naru ―el gimoteo de la mujer fue lo único que se escuchó.

―Kumiko, relájate ―respondió el rubio con un suspiro― No nos pongamos dramáticos ahora. Estoy seguro que lo provocaste.

Naruto soltó a Sasuke suavemente, no sin antes de acariciar sus hombros de forma cariñosa, lo que le valió una mirada furibunda de la tal Kumiko, el rubio camino hacia el cuerpo aparentemente débil. Al tenerlo cerca, la mujer menuda se echó sobre él y lo apretó posesivamente hacia ella. Naruto no parecía darse cuenta, y solo acariciaba su cabello en forma de consuelo. Pero Sasuke si lo noto. Y no le gusto. Para nada.

Y entonces lo entendió.

 _"Tu existencia me jode, y más por qué quieres algo que no mereces."_

Santa mierda. Esa perra quería a Naruto.

Y el brillo en los ojos de la mujer se lo confirmó. Mientras afuera, una sombra se movía camuflándose con la noche.

Todo se estaba complicando cada vez más. Y las consecuencias serian nefastas.

* * *

Todo se complica ¿no creen? AMO EL DRAMA BUAJAJA. Espero les haya gustado y trabajare duro para traerles el pronto próximamente.

Espero haberles creado muchas dudas jaja, los adoro. Nos leemos pronto.

 ** _Leska_**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas. Largo tiempo, ¿eh?

Seguro se preguntaron muchas veces que ha sido de mi, o de mis historias, si las continuare o si las dejare inconclusas. JAMAS. Las terminare sea como sea. El pasado diciembre, tome una decisión. Dejé Venezuela y me fui a Colombia a trabajar. La situacion de mi querido país no mejora, sino que empeora y se deteriora. Por eso no pude actualizar y no sabían nada de mí, puesto que allá en colombia, no tenía tiempo para actualiza y no había podido llevarme mi laptop porque se me habia dañado el cargador y en ese momento no tenia dinero para comprarme otro. Fueron meses algo turbos, extrañaba mi casa, a mis perros, todo.

Conocí gente bonita y muy amable conmigo. Me ayudaron muchísimo. Sin embargo, debo confesar que estaba trabajando para una tía mía, la familia por parte de mi mama es Colombiana así que tenía esa ventaja. Los primeros días, todo fue bueno, sin embargo con el pasar del tiempo, tuve muchisimos problemas con esta tía mía.

Es increíble como muchas veces, mejor te trata la gente extraña que tu propia familia. Hasta que me cansé y decidi irme de la casa de ella. Y fue una de las mejores decisiones que he tomado. Ella es buena, porque me ayudo en su momento, pero su actitud prepotente y egoísta ganaba por encima de sus buenas actitudes. Así que aquí estoy, despues de estos meses estoy de regreso en Venezuela, estoy aquí porque quiero terminar mi carrera, y me faltan algunos papeles que sacar.

Así que me dije, has regresado, y vas a ponerte las pilas con tus historias. Si o Si. Por mi, por ustedes que tanto cariño me han brindado. Y por que es algo que me satisface, y me enriquece.

Actualizaré con regularidad -Espero y aspiro a eso-. Gracias por todo, son lo mejor de lo mejor. Disfruten del capítulo.

* * *

V

 _Recuerdos del pasado I._

 _Itachi siempre fue considerado un genio dentro de su clan. No sólo dentro de su clan, era considerado incluso por la_ _Shihai-tekina. Desde que cumplió sus preciados seis años, fue amaestrado en el arte de la guerra y la lucha. Muchos maestros, muchos encuentros y muchísimas peleas._

 _A sus doce años se dio cuenta que era poco el tiempo en el que podía ser un niño. Entendía perfectamente a su padre, era su mayor orgullo y deseaba verlo triunfar. Aunque su madre hace tres años había dado a luz a un pequeño Omega llamado Sasuke, su padre sólo volcaba todas sus esperanzas en él. Sasuke era indefenso, era un omega, nunca podría liderar. Pero él, él era un alfa. Su padre amaba a Sasuke, lo cuidaba y lo mimaba, pero a él era poco el cariño que manifestaba. Él era un alfa, no necesitaba de esas tonterías, decía su padre con regularidad._

 _Su padre deseaba que llegara a ser la mano derecha del próximo Shihai-tekina, e incluso llego a insinuar que podía suplantarlo._

 _¿Él? ¿Al futuro Shihai-tekina? Si el pequeño Naruto que con tan sólo seis años ya había podido cambiar a tres animales, no quería imaginarse cuan fuerte podría volverse cuando fuera un adulto._

 _Sí el pequeño solecito ―como le gustaba llamarle―, llegaba a ser tan fuerte como lo era el Shihai-tekina actual, Itachi nunca podría suplantarlo. Además, él no quería hacerlo, no le veía el sentido a eso. Era un buen alfa, lo sabía y no sólo porque todo el mundo se lo repetía, sabía que era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Aunque tenía doce años. Pero Kushina Uzumaki, la Shihai-tekina del país del fuego ―y la primera mujer en heredar tan maravilloso don―, era muy fuerte. Y su compañero también lo era. No creía ni por un minuto que nadie en el mundo podría con ese dúo de compañeros, el señor Minato, era increíble, el rayo amarillo le decían. El habanero sangriento, la llamaban a ella._

 _No, Itachi no quería enfrentarlos. Ellos eran sus héroes, los admiraba, y quería mucho al pequeño solecito. O eso pensaba._

 _A los doce años podías llegar a ser muy inocente, o si no, pregúntenselo a Itachi._

 _._

 _._

Naruto froto sus ojos con irritación.

La noche no era, ni será, lo que él había imaginado. En su desesperación por llegar a Sasuke y llevárselo a su casa, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que Kumiko vivía en su casa en el país de la arena. Un detalle mínimo, Kumiko nunca se metía en sus asuntos, de hecho, la pequeña Kumiko siempre lo dejaba estar tranquilo, no le daba problemas y era muy sumisa.

Aunque por lo visto, sacaba las garras de vez en cuando. Se sentó en uno de los sillones, de tal manera que quedaba en el medio de los dos sillones individuales en los que se encontraban sentado su compañero y su hermana. Hermana adoptiva cabe destacar.

―¿Quién empezó? ―pregunto con fastidio, cuando vio como Kumiko se lanzaba hacia adelante para responder, y observo el hastió en los ojos de Sasuke, continuo―. No sé ni para qué coño pregunto. ¿Por qué mierda lo atacaste, Kumiko?

Ella parpadeó con inocencia.

―Pensé que él estaba aquí para hacerte daño, ni-ssan.

Naruto arqueó una ceja con ironía.

―¿En serio?

Ella movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Sasuke lanzó un bufido mientras se levantaba con su elegancia de siempre, él no pudo evitar quedársele mirando embobado. Tan bonito.

―Me largo.

Frunció el ceño mientras se levanta con rapidez. Estúpido gato malcriado.

―¿A dónde mierda crees que vas? ―se precipito a tomarlo del brazo, notando al instante como sus animales empezaron a lanzar aullidos, ronroneos y demás sonidos de aprobación―. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Sasuke lo observo con un brillo peligroso en la mirada.

―Puedes meterte tus supuestos asuntos por el culo, idiota, no voy a quedarme aquí a presenciar incesto.

―¿Incesto? ¿Estás loco?

Sasuke sonrió burlón.

―Yo no ―hizo un gesto de burla hacia Kumiko―. Ella sí.

―¡Estúpido gato de mierda! ―gritó Kumiko―. ¡Voy a patearte el jodido trasero, tu grandísimo hijo de putt…!

―¡Kumiko! ―la calló interrumpiéndola Naruto―. Cierra tu boca, y vete a tu habitación.

―P-pero… ―balbuceó.

Naruto afiló sus ojos.

―Ahora.

Emanando furia contenida y siseando por lo bajo, Kumiko se dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo por las escaleras. Dos segundos después se escucho un potente portazo.

Suspiro con resignación. Tan malcriada.

Sin soltar a Sasuke, se movió hacia el sillón más grande y se sentó, ocasionando que su compañero callera sentado a su lado, se acomodo y se giro a verlo a los ojos.

Aquellos ojos tan negros como la noche. Esos ojos negros que lo inducían a perderse… y Naruto podía ―y quería perderse por horas―, en ellos.

―Bien… ¿Quieres preguntarme algo?

Sasuke achico los ojos y con un movimiento de barbilla señalo el lugar por donde desapareció Kumiko.

―¿Hermana, eh?

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

―Es algo así como mi hermana adoptiva ―explico. Se quedo en silencio unos segundos, y al ver que Sasuke lo observaba expectante continuo―. Uno de mis centinelas la encontró hace más de cinco años, ella tenía entonces catorce años. Yo tenía dieciochos años. Estaba un poco desnutrida y se prostituía en las calles por un poco de comida. Shino dio con ella por una pelea en la que se vio involucrada. Al parecer, uno de sus clientes no quiso pagarle y ella se reveló ―apretó los puños fuertemente al recordar la manera en la que Shino la trajo a su casa, tan golpeada, tan herida, tan… rota―. Aquel hijo de puta la golpeo y estuvo a punto de matarla, afortunadamente mis centinelas llegaron a tiempo.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio mientras asimilaba todo.

―Nos costó mucho hacer que confiara nosotros, pero con el tiempo lo hizo. Desde entonces, suele llamarme hermano mayor… Nunca la corregí.

El azabache asintió comprendiendo, sin embargo, Naruto no había podido darse cuenta que Kumiko no lo veía precisamente como un hermano mayor, sino como un posible amante.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio. Oliendo al otro, y deseando decir o hacer algo. Naruto fue vagamente consciente que no cumplió con lo que le había dicho. No estaba arrancándole la ropa, y aunque se moría por hacerlo, quería conocerlo un poco más.

―¿Cómo conociste a Karin?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

―Nos encontramos en el país del rayo, ella estaba haciendo algo así como turismo. Uno de mis compañeros se metió en una pelea, sin culpa, la golpeó, el resto creo que puedes imaginártelo. Ella lo golpeo de regreso y empezaron a discutir. De alguna extraña manera, creo que entre ambos se desarrollo alguna especia de atracción ―hizo un mohín―. Duramos una semana más en ese lugar, y durante esos días no había momento en el que no nos encontráramos con Karin. Supongo que fue algo natural que ella se fuera con nosotros.

Naruto asintió. Aunque no estaba del todo convencido, algo le faltaba a esa historia pero no iba insistir.

Sin embargo, Sasuke tenía una duda.

―¿Quiénes fueron los que estaban afuera? ―frunció el ceño, para luego afirmar―. Los conoces.

Lo observo con diversión, y se acerco lentamente un poco más hacía él.

―¿Así? ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

―Ni por muy bueno que seas en batalla, podrías haber terminado tan rápido con esos tipos ―sentenció poniendo los ojos en blanco―. No duraste ni diez minutos afuera, así que debes saber quiénes eran.

Asintió.

―Los conozco ―dudó un poco, aunque Sasuke fuera su compañero, aun no confiaba totalmente en él…, no porque no quisiera, es sólo que era sentido común. No se conocían muy bien, aunque las relaciones de cambia formas era de esa manera, todo carnal y muy poco convencional, él necesitaba algo más que sexo y sexo. Así que decidió confiar un poco en él―. Uno de ellos es algo así como el ex amante de mi abuelo. Tenemos buena relación, aunque es un poco excéntrico. Me considera como un nieto…, creo.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja.

―¿Y qué quería?

―Darme información.

―¿Qué tipo de información?

―El tipo de información que solo puedo poseer yo ―cortó―. Debo velar por el bienestar de mi país y de mi gente.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio. Sabía que el otro estaba ocultando algo, tampoco esperaba que fuera tan idiota y confiara en él de buenas a primeras, sin embargo, dolía un poco al ver su vacilación sobre si contarle algo o no.

Eso era lo que él más detestaba en su papel como cambia formas. Y aún más, como omega. Él no quiere reconocerle, se niega a aceptar que él es su compañero. Su pantera lo acepta, y ronronea ante la idea de acoplarse con Naruto. Pero él no. Su lado humano, su lado racional nunca ha estado en buena sintonía con el animal. Él no quería aceptarlo como su compañero. Él tenía una misión. Necesitaba encontrar al imbécil de Itachi. Necesitaba saber la verdad, matarlo por abandonarlo, por herirlo y despreciarlo, a él, quien lo había admirado como un loco.

Era su hermano mayor, y ver él como Naruto protegía a Karin, e incluso a la odiosa de Kumiko, removió algo en él. Esa era la forma en la que se comportaba un hermano mayor. Esa era la forma en la que debía quererte un hermano.

Pero a quien quería engañar. Lo único que Itachi deseaba de él, era que desapareciera.

Aunque viéndolo de otra perspectiva, permanecer bajo los dominios del país del fuego podría ser una buena idea. Sabía por un muy buen informante que tenía, que su hermano visitaba ese país al menos una vez por mes. Si se quedaba allí podía averiguar la verdad. Su búsqueda incansable, iba a tener un fin pronto.

Se dijo a si mismo que la decisión que acababa de tomar no tenía nada que ver con el macho que esta olisqueándole el cuello, es decir… Un momento. Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizo, una parte por placer, y la otra en contra.

Un tic empezó a atacar su rostro. ¿Él estaba martirizándose, y él otro no perdía tiempo para empezar a buscar meterle mano? Y aunque su pantera― no él, jamás sería él―, se moría porque lo devorara entero. Pero él no, él era indiferente ante eso y se lo iba a demostrar. Con una precisión digna de cualquier gato, le asestó un puñetazo en la nariz.

Bien. Así aprendería.

―¡Sasuke, maldita sea! ―gruñó mientras se tocaba la nariz―. ¡Gato huraño! ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

Ignorándolo, se levanto con lentitud y miro hacía las escaleras. No era idiota, sabía que no podía irse a su casa. Pero si podía encerrarse en cualquier habitación y no dejarlo pasar. Seguro que eso lo jodería aun más.

―¡Sasuke, coño! ―escucho a sus espaldas, así que haciendo gala de su agilidad felina se movió rápidamente y ya se encontraba en las escaleras… solo un pasó más. Soltó una maldición cuando Naruto lo tomo por la cintura e impactaban contra la pared del lado izquierdo de las escaleras. Gruñó con molestia, y lanzó un codazo insertándoselo en la costilla. Escucho su maldición y sonriendo lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás, aunque le dolió en el proceso, logró que el rubio lo soltará.

Subió con agilidad de dos en dos, cuando llego al pasillo salto hacia la primera puerta sin pensar en nada, sabía que no era la habitación de Kumiko porque no olía tan horrible como ella, así que se precipito hacia la puerta. Al abrirla la oscuridad lo saludo, se giro rápidamente para cerrar la puerta, y estuvo a punto de lograrlo, sólo que el idiota de Naruto logro interponerse.

Gruñendo con fuerza, empujo con todas sus fuerzas la puerta, sin embargo el rubio era muy fuerte. Así que logro desestabilizarlo y entrar en la habitación, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Encendió la luz y tuvo que parpadear un poco.

―¿Qué coño pasa contigo? ―El rubio mastico las palabras con fuerza. Estaba realmente molesto. Y divertido. No sabía cual emoción prevalecía―. ¿Quieres jugar?

El tono de voz del idiota lo puso en alerta. Jadeo un poco y solo entonces fue consciente de su excitación.

Maldijo. Por la sonrisa que le dio Naruto, se dio cuenta que él también lo había notado.

Entrecerró los ojos.

―De. Ninguna. Manera.

―¿Y por qué no? ―pregunto con diversión mal disimulada―. Hace un momento pareciera que me estuvieras provocando.

Sasuke empezó a respirar agitadamente. Él no lo provocaba.

―De hecho ―empezó a acercarse lentamente, con cuidado. Como un cazador―; pareciera que hubieras querido que viniera detrás de ti.

Jamás. ¿Por qué, querría él eso?

 _Mentiroso_ , murmuro su pantera. La ignoro. Era mejor ignorar…

Carraspeando con fuerza, y no tomando en cuenta su acercamiento, se giro y observo la habitación. Era bonita, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul cielo bastante suave, en el centro de la habitación había una preciosa cama dosel, con un cubre camas de color blanco con negro. A un lado de esta se encontraba una mesa de noche. Una puerta que imaginaba que era el baño, un enorme armario delante de la cama, y una ventana grande con puerta corrediza, que daba hacia un pequeño balcón. Inhalando discretamente pudo detectar ligeramente el olor de su ―no― compañero, proveniente del closet.

Embriagante.

Sintió la presencia a sus espaldas, y apreció la respiración del rubio a sus espaldas.

La piel se le erizo. Las grandes manos del Shihai-tekina se posaron en sus hombros, y lo giraron lentamente.

Sus ojos obsidianas chocaron rápidamente con esos preciosos ojos azules.

―¿Qué haces? ―susurro. Naruto sonrío.

―Sólo voy a darte las buenas noches.

―¿Qué…?

Lo interrumpió.

Y vaya de que manera.

Los labios de Naruto se sentían suaves contra los suyos, como una ligera caricia. Era diferente a los demás besos que él le había dado. Era un beso suave, tierno y con cariño.

Las piernas le flaquearon y tuvo que sostenerse de sus brazos. Hubiera preferido mil veces que lo fuera besado con pasión.

Por qué ese beso, estaba removiendo su interior.

.

.

.

Naruto sonrío mientras se desperezaba. Había dormido muy bien.

Anoche, después de haberle dado aquel dulce beso a su compañero, se marcho rápidamente aun en contra de los deseos de sus animales. Sasuke se veía realmente perturbado y él no quería ser víctima otra vez de sus golpes.

Delicado pero golpeaba fuerte. Así que se fue a la habitación de huéspedes y le cedió la suya.

Nadie diría nunca que Naruto Namikazi Uzumaki no era un caballero. Percibió el olor a panqueques y se levanto con pasividad. Tomo sus pantalones de dormir, y descalzo salió rumbo hacia la cocina.

Cuando estuvo frente a su habitación estuvo tentado de abrir la puerta para ver si él seguía dormido, pero prefería esperar a que se despertara por su cuenta si ese era el caso. Así que rascándose la barriga empezó a bajar las escaleras ligeros olores llegaron a su nariz, pero los ignoro así que rodeo la sala, y dio justo con la cocina.

Y se detuvo en seco.

Su abuela, Karin, Ino y Hinata estaban en su cocina.

Eso sólo podía significar problemas.

.

.

.

Deidara llego a la base de su equipo, tarareando una canción, suspiro con fuerza al notar que su compañero aún no había llegado. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de patearle el trasero.

Mira que abandonarlo tanto tiempo. Aunque en realidad solo han sido diez horas, no veía el momento para impregnarse de su olor…

Un carraspeo interrumpió su divagación.

Su jefe, lo miraba con expectación. Deidara suspiro una vez más, pero esta vez con hastío. Como odiaba a ese tipo, no veía el momento de acabar con todo el teatrito armado.

Estaba hasta el culo con sus putas órdenes.

―¿Y bien?

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras le pasaba por un lado. Se iría a su cuarto a descansar, y a esperar a Itachi para una buena sesión de sexo. Mientras caminaba empezó a responderle.

―Objetivo cumplido. Hiruzen Sarutobi está muerto ―masculló mientras se alejaba. Sin percatarse de la sonrisa de satisfacción de su jefe.

Al parecer, todo iba marchando justo como él lo quería.

Cuando Deidara desapareció, soltó una risita sórdida.

―¿Y ahora que harás… Naruto?

* * *

Sinceramente espero haber cumplido con sus expectativas. Tanto tiempo sin escribir, me ha puesto insegura. Así que no sé si ha quedado bien o sí les gustará.

Espero sus sugerencias y comentarios con el corazón en la mano.

Por cierto, una preguntita. ¿Alguna le gusta Bleach? Si es así, ¿les gusta el Ichihime? Por favor, dejenmelo saber de ser así.

Cuídense, las ama y las quiere

 **Lela**


End file.
